


Code Vendetta

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Code Geass, V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world ruled by the strong, one masked figure dares to rise up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I now proudly present my new crossover between Code Geass and V for Vendetta. I am surprised that this is only the second (at the time of publication) story for this section as I honestly there would be more. If I had done this in 2012 when I originally planned it would have been the first but, distractions and complications delayed it until now. Also, I am AGAINST racism and I don't want to offend anyone but, this story will contain racist and other types of potential offensive rhetoric. So, without further ado on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or V for Vendetta

Remember, Remember

The Fifth of November

The Gunpowder treason and plot

I know of no reason

Why the Gunpowder treason

Should ever be forgot

"But what of the man? I know his name was Guy Fawkes and I know in 1605 he tried to assassinate Emperor Henry IX. But, who was he really? What was he like? We are told to remember the idea, not the man who failed. He cane be cold. He can be killed and forgotten. But, four-hundred years later an idea can still change the world. I've witnessed first hand the power of ideas. I've seen people killed in the name of them. And die defending them. But you cannot kiss an idea, or touch it, or hold it. Ideas do not bleed. They do not feel pain. They cannot love. And it is not and idea that I miss, It is a man.

 

It was a warm August night in the Tokyo Settlement. The muggy, humid air made one's clothes stick to their skin as they clung to their bodies. However, tonight was also special; it was only one day before the seventh anniversary of the Britannian invasion of Japan. The war was sparked over Sakuradite and new mechas called Knightmare Frames helped Britannia win a decisive victory. Now, the Japanese were second class citizens in the new Area 11. Two people were preparing for a night out in different ways while Hi-TV employee Diethard Reid was busy spewing government propaganda as he filled in for a sick reporter.

"So, I've read the European Union is so desperate for support due to the recent flooding they've lowered tarrifs against Britannia. They claim this is a gesture of good will." began Diethard, as a man put his mask on.

"The reason for the flooding is nature: survival of the fittest. The Europeans have accepted the weakness called democracy and are no longer the power they once were. Populist elections were the best looking candidate wins, mob rule and moral decay." continued Diethard, as Kallen Stadtfeld burshed her hair.

"Europe has turned into a third-world hellhole where ever mongrel race can infest like vermin." said Diethard, as the man tied a cape around himself.

"Europe was once the beacon of leadership in the world; Europe gave great inventions like the printing press and penicillin, the beautiful arts of the Renaissance and military domination the likes of which have never been seen." continued Diethard, as Kallen slide on a pair of shorts.

"And you want to know why?" asked Diethard rhetorically, as the man opened a drawer.

"Because of democracy." answered Diethard, as Kallen grabbed the handbag which contained a secret switchblade.

"It wasn't the a coincidence or some divine intervention." continued Diethard, as the man pulled out a gun and a clip of ammo.

"Social Darwinism is the essential key to keeping the world moving as it should." said Diethard, as Kallen grabbed her cellphone.

"One the strong survive and those who are too weak to do so must be exterminated." stated Deithard, as the man loaded his gun.

"Britannia has proven it's self as strong: when Julius Caesar invaded our ancestors repelled him, when the traitor George Washington rebelled we crushed him, when Napoleon Bonaparte invade we lived on." explained Diethard, as Kallen quickly checked the time.

"Our glorious Emperor Charles zi Britannia has continued this strength by crushing and conquering the pathetic nation of Japan; another country infested by the plague of democracy." continued Deithard, as the man stared a paper crane.

"As our national motto goes 'War is Peace; Freedom is Slavery; Ignorance is Strenght". The Holy Britannian Empire will always prevail no matter the odds." finished Diethard.

"Bite me!" spat Kallen, angrily shutting off the TV.

 

After shutting the television off, Kallen left her room and slipped out of the house. She made sure not to wake her step-mother or biological mother i.e. maid. As Kallen departed, she wished she could be sneaking off to the ghetto but, instead was headed to the home of friend Milly Ashford. As Kallen walked down the dark and isolated streets of Minato ward, she passed by two men in red uniforms on the sidewalk. One man had dark skin and orange hair while the other was white with silver hair.

"Damn Britannians. Those bastards think they can just come into our country and steal it." said Kallen to herself.

Kallen could heard the unmistakable sound boots on pavement and realized soldiers were probably following her. Anxiously, she shot down an alleyway to escape.

"Dammit. I hate having to pretend to be sickly. I hate kowtowing to the Britannians. I'm Japanese and I should have to act like a second-class citizen in my own country. Naoto, I miss you big brother." said Kallen to herself.

Kallen didn't notice the man walking in front of her until she bumped into him; a white Britannian with brown hair.

"He's got the same uniform as the others." noticed Kallen.

"Watch it!" snapped the man.

"I'm terrible sorry." said Kallen, resisting the urge to bow.

"Maybe you don't know who the hell I am. My name is Claudio Steven Darlton and I am a Glaston Knight." stated the man.

"Oh shit. I've just hit a freaking knight." said Kallen to herself worried, "I'm terrible sorry Sir Darlton."

"I don't think you realized how much of a mistake you've made." said a blonde man emerging from the shadows.

"Indeed. A pitiful commoner bumping into a knight. How disgraceful." added a blue haired man, standing next to the blonde.

"Allow me to introduce my bothers- Alfred Gregory Darlton and Bart Lawrence Darlton." said Claudio.

"I am terrible sorry but, I really must be going-" began Kallen.

Kallen tried to walkaway but, was suddenly grabbed from behind and forced to her knees. She looked up and realized it was the same to men from earlier.

"The final two Glaston Knights have arrived-David Terrance Darlton and Edgar Nathaniel Darlton." stated Claudio.

"We noticed this girl earlier and she reminded us of somebody." said David.

"Who is that?" asked Alfred.

"That terrorist Naoto Kouzaki." answered Edgar.

"Now that you mention it the resemblance is uncanny." said Bart, as the brothers surrounded Kallen.

"There must be some mistake. My name is Kallen Stadtfeld and my father is Duke Richard Statdfeld." said Kallen, hoping this would work.

The five brothers shared a concerned glance realizing they might have made a terrible mistake. However, at the worst opportune moment, Kallen's phone went off. Claudio pulled out the phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Well, well, well. It's sure odd for the daughter of a duke to have a friend named Tamaki." said Claudio grinning.

"That idiot must be drunk dialing me again! I'll kill him!" declared Kallen angrily to herself.

"Let me as you a question, Ms. Kouzaki." began David, "How much do are know about genetics?"

"Oh shit." said Kallen in horror, unable to grab her knife.

"I like the way you're thinking; if she is a half-breed we can purge the Eleven out of her child anyway." said Edgar.

"How pathetic." spat a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?" asked Claudio.

"Five men ganging up on one girl. Pure cowardice." spat the masked figure as he approached.

"Oh great, some two-bit street performer." said Alfred.

"If having no power is wrong, does having power make you right?" asked the masked man.

"We're not in the mood for whatever psycho mumbo jumbo you're spewing." spat Bart.

"You are mere cowards." shot back the masked man.

"I think we need to teach him as lesson." said David, as he and Edgar pushed Kallen to the ground.

"One less Eleven-loving freak in the world." said Edgar, as the five brothers drew their guns.

"The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed!" declared the masked figure as part of his mask slide back, "I command all of you...die!"

A strange glow suddenly engulfed the ally. After a few moments, the Glaston Knights stood at attention and, with smiles on their faces, shot themselves in the head committing suicide.

"What the fuck was that?!" asked Kallen amazed.

"My, what a rude reply to the man who saved who." said the masked man unphased.

"I could have taken them myself." said Kallen.

"I like that defiant attitude. It fits you well." said the masked man.

"Okay, so who the hell are you exactly?" asked Kallen.

"I am Zero!" answered the man, waving his arms for dramatic effect.

"Nice Batman costume but, the Akihabara district is over in Chiyoda." said Kallen, standing up.

"Why, I was just headed to Chiyoda myself." said Zero, "Perhaps, you would care to join me?"

"I have somewhere I have to be." answered Kallen.

"But a gentlemen should escort a lady especially to a performance like I am about to give." replied Zero.

"You sure like like a performer." noted Kallen.

"Thank you Miss Kouzaki." said Zero.

"How did you know my name?" asked Kallen, grabbing her knife.

"You stated your name to the Glaston Knights and you are the younger sister of Naoto Kouzaki." answered Zero.

"I never said we were related. My father is a Duke and my surname is Stadtfeld." said Kallen.

"When I called you Kouzaki you specifically asked know I knew "your name" so any attempts at hiding your identity know are futile." explained Zero.

"Damn. He's good." said Kallen under her breath.

"My look at the time. It's nearly midnight. I must be going." said Zero,walking away.

"Wait!" called Kallen, "I'll see your little show. Just a token of gratitude for helping me." said Kallen.

"Let's be off." said Zero.

 

Zero and Kallen quietly slipped through the warm Tokyo night being sure not be caught. The entire time, Kallen was busy trying to figure out who exactly this Zero person was. Thus, she didn't realize they had arrived at their destination until almost bumping to Zero.

"Here is where my performance will occur." said Zero.

"But, this is..." began Kallen dumbfounded.

"The High Court of Area 11. The highest court in the colony it is know for it's show trials from the tribunals that occurred following the Second Pacific War until the modern day. Of course, before the invasion this was the Supreme Court of Japan." mused Zero.

"Is he going to vandalize the building?" asked Kallen to herself.

"The old saying it "Justice is blind" but, it seems Lady Justice has been bound and gagged. The Secretary of Justice is a member of Prince Clovis' Privy Council and rigs every trial on the Viceroy's orders." continued Zero.

"Any Japanese will be convicted of phony charges. The system is broken as hell." said Kallen with disgust.

"Your brother Naoto was convicted in such a show trials." noted Zero.

"Those damn Britannians." seethed Kallen.

"You said the system is broken well, what do you plan to do about it?" asked Zero.

"The system is rotten to the core. There's no point in changing it and Honorary Britannians are traitors." answered Kallen.

"I agree and that is why I plan to destroy it." stated Zero.

Zero then pulled out a remote detonation device. Once he did, he waited thirty seconds until the clock struck midnight.

"It is now the August 10, 2017; the seventh anniversary of the Britannian inavasion of Japan." noted Zero as he handed the detonator to Kallen, "Kallen, if you wish to destroy this corrupt system and liberate Japan then join me. Press the button."

Kallen took the detonator and pressed it. After a few seconds, a large explosion shook Tokyo as a massive explosion destroyed the court building. Kallen dropped the detonator in shock at what she had witnessed.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Kallen as fire engulfed the building.

 

Kallen looked around and realized Zero had taken detonator and fled. Suddenly, police sirens rang in the distance so Kallen beat a hasty retreat. As this was the High Court of Area Eleven, the army quickly got involved as well. A few months earlier the Blood of the Samurai Faction in Shizuoka and the Yamato Alliance in Saitama increased their activity resulting in none other than the Goddess of Victory herself, Cornelia li Britannia, arriving in Area 11 and crushing them. Now, she took control of this.

"What's the status?" asked Cornelia.

"My Princess, we've secured the perimeter and have located the the guards who were on duty. They've been detained for questioning." answered Sir Guilford.

"This is the most devastating attack in Area 11 since the occupation. I'll personally kill whoever is responsible." declared Cornelia.

"No!" cried Sir Darlton, catching the attention of the others.

"Darlton, what's wrong?" asked Cornelia.

"My sons...are dead." answered Darlton shaken.

"I want a citywide manhunt! Sweep every district street by street until we find the person responsible!" declared Cornelia.

"Yes your highness!" cried the solider.

"Princess, we you have a phone call from the Viceroy." stated a solider.

"Give me the phone." said Cornelia, "Hello Clovis.

("Sister, I want you to call off your hunt.") stated Clovis.

"What?!" asked Cornelia amazed.

("The perpetrator as likely escaped and right now a manhunt will draw people's attention. We can cover up what occurred and search later.") explained Clovis.

"But brother-" protested Cornelia.

("I am the Viceroy and I have final say.") said Clovis, who hung up.

"We're done here." said Cornelia who asked to herself, "What the hell is my brother thinking?"

 

At the Viceroy's Palace, Clovis placed the phone on the receiver. In the dark room, he now faced the masked figure who was currently holding him at gunpoint.

"Are you satisfied?" asked Clovis annoyed.

" done." answered Zero.

"And what shall we do know? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a game of chess?" asked Clovis sarcastically.

"That has a familiar ring." said Zero.

"Hmm?" asked Clovis confused.

"Don't you recall?" asked Zero removing his helmet, "The two of us used to play chess as boys. Of course, I would always win."

"What?" asked Clovis.

"Remember? At Aries Villa?" asked the man.

"You. Who are you?" asked Clovis bewildered.

 

Later that day, a meeting of very elite figures was being held in the Imperial Palace at Pendragon. Four out of the five members were Knights of the Round while the final was a member of the royal family. The four Knights of the Round were Dame Monica Kruzewski, Knight of 12, Sir Luciano Bradley, Knight of 10, Dame Dorthea Ernest, Knight of 4 and Sir Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of 1. The member of the royal family was His Imperial Majesty Princes Schneizel el Britannia. The last member of this meeting was none other than His Imperial Majest Emperor Charles zi Britannia.

"You've had over hours to investigate and you better have results." said Charles sternly.

"We have quarantined the area and detained the guards. They've been investigated by the OSI." said Schneizel.

"What have they said?" asked Charles.

"They claim to have no memory of what occurred. Every single guard claims amnesia." answered Schniezel.

"Oh, is that so?" asked Charles, sharing a glance with Bismarck.

"Your majesty. As of this moment only a small number of people are aware Prince Clovis was assassinated but, word will leak." noted Bismarck.

"I have made the arrangement all ready. We will turn Clovis into a martyr as someone who defended public security." stated Charles.

"The Emperor has personally made the arrangement." said Schneizel to himself, knowing how unusual this was.

"There is still the matter of the new viceroy." said Bismarck.

"Indeed. For the time being I want Schneizel to take personal control of the situation. Not as viceroy but, as a member of the Imperial family." said Charles.

"It will be my honor." said Schniezel who added to himself, "Father is testing me."

"Your majesty, please allow me to travel to Area 11." requested Sir Bradley, "I will take most pleasure is hunting down the terrorist responsible."

"I'm sure you all remember what occurred to the last Knight of the Round who dared venture to Area 11." said Charles.

"Indeed. Dame Nonette Enneagram, Knight of 9 traveled to Area 11 after the Kanto Detention Center was...lost and has not been heard from in months." replied Monica.

"Exactly. I want the Knights of the Round here in the capital." said Charles.

"I understand." said Luciano disappointed.

"Isn't there another Knight of the Round in Area 11?" asked Schniezel.

"Indeed. Sir Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of 7." answered Charles.

"With all due respect your majesty, how are we not sure he did not carry out these actions?" asked Dorthea, "He was the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan."

"He has betrayed his country and show he will do whatever it takes to achieve his goals. The traits of a perfect Britannian." answered Charles, "As for now, you have your assignments and I suggest you carry them out."

With that the meeting ended, the Knights of the Round returned to their headquarters waiting further orders. Meanwhile, Schniezel exited the room and found his loyal aide-de-camp Kanon Maldini waiting for him.

"How was the meeting your majesty?" asked Kanon.

"We are headed to Area 11. It seems the Emperor wants me to spearhead the investigation." answered Schniezel.

"I will make arrangements immediately." said Kanon.

"We are going to leave in one hour." said Schniezel.

"Your majesty, I do not believe that will be sufficient time." said Kanon.

"The Emperor is testing me. He wants to see if I can handle this take and among the "fittest". I plan to further my own political career through this." explained Schniezel.

"I understand." replied Kanon.

"Also, I want you to fetch Sir Gino Weinberg, Knight of 3 and Dame Anya Alstriem, Knight of 6." added Schniezel.

"Yes your majesty." replied Kanon obediently.

"The Emperor said he wanted no Knights of the Round to travel to Area 11 but, this was part of his test to see if I would act on my own." said Schniezel to himself.

 

The preparation were quickly made and soon they party was off. Schniezel and Kanon were aboard the Avalon with the Prince's personal guards surrounding them. Gino and Anya took the rear in the Tristan and Mordred respectively. They arrived in Area 11 several hours as the dark night sky began to swallow the Tokyo Settlement. At the Viceroy's Palace, preperations were being made.

"Suzaku, you don't need to be so stiff." stated Princess Euphemia.

"I'm sorry." said Suzkau scratching the back of his head.

"You really need to relax." said Euphie.

"Can we address the later?" asked Suzaku uncomfortable.

"No. As your girlfriend is my job to worry about you." answered Euphie.

"Please don't say that to loud. If people find out an Eleven is dating a Britannian princess..." began Suzaku.

"Don't say that. Our nationalities don't matter Suzuaku." protested Euphie.

"Hello you two! I hate to interrupt but, our guests have arrived!" declared Lloyd being his usual eccentric self.

"Allow me to introduce you to Sir Weinberg and Dame Alstriem." added Cecile, as the two entered the room.

"Hey, you must Sir Kururugi. It's nice to meet you." said a blonde teen as he wrapped his arm around Suzaku's neck.

"Nice to meet you." said Suzaku, when a flash went off.

"Recorded. Thank you." said Anya, adding to her blog.

 

In a local bar, a Britannian soldier was having a miserable day. Jeremiah Gottwald was downing a glass of whiskey to drown his woes. His Purist Faction was disgraced following the death of Clovis and deep fears of the future plagued the members of the defunct faction. Lead by Kewell Sorsei, the other members of the Purist Faction had turned on Jeremiah save one member who was seated next to him-Villetta Nu.

"Lord Jeremiah, I think you need to stop." said Villetta.

"No! My whole career is ruined!" sadly.

"That is not true." said Villetta.

"I failed to protect Lady Marianne and now I failed to protect Prince Clovis." said Jeremiah depressed.

"Lord Jeremiah, please keep it down. That is classified information." noted Villetta.

"Oh right. I guess I forget." sighed Jeremiah.

"If you ask me Lord Jeremiah, I think we need to take action." said Villetta.

"What were you thinking?" asked Jeremiah interested.

"We can hunt down the perpetrator ourselves." answered Villetta.

"You're right. If we find the coward behind this we can salvage our careers." said Jeremiah, when his phone went off.

("Lord Jeremiah, this is Kewell.") said the man.

"What do you want Kewell?" asked Jeremiah bitterly.

("I received an anonymous tip indicating the terrorist behind last night's attack will attack the Hi-TV headquarters.") answered Kewell.

"How did you come across this?" asked Jeremiah skeptically.

("A very reliable source .We can ambush the terrorist and save the Purist Faction.") answered Kewell.

"Right. Villetta and I will be there." replied Jeremiah, not noticing the difference in Kewell's statements.

("I'll meet you there.") said Kewell, with red rings around his eyes.

"Villetta, it seems the terrorist behind last night's attack will attack the Hi-TV news station. We're going to ambush him." explained Jeremiah.

"Let's go." said Villetta enthusiastic.

 

At Hi-TV, it was busy as usual. The stations was delivering the news or more accurately the government propaganda approved by state censors. Behind the camera was seventeen years Rivalz Cardemone who had quit his former job as a waiter to be closer to his secret love interest Milly Ashford aka the newest member of the Hi-TV family. Their mutual friend Shirley Fennette has also joined as a makeup artist simply at Milly's "request". Standing behind the camera stood Diethard Reid at his usual post of producer.

"More pathetic government propaganda. Hearing this drabble hurts my ears. I still don't know how I kept from vomiting as I spewed the crap out." said Diethard to himself, as the commercial break ended.

"Well it seems that the stomach bug that has been going around lately has finally died off. I guess that's good news for you Judy." joked Milly.

"Oh indeed. I'm just so glad to be back." replied co-anchor Judy Moore.

"In other news, the old High Court of Area 11 was demolished last night. The building need to be removed for a newer court. So far, the colonial government has not said much and Viceroy Clovis has yet to publicly make a statement. " said Milly.

 

In another part of the studio, Kallen was watching the broadcast of the story being portrayed. Kallen found her head hurting as she tried to digest what had occurred. It was bad enough she overslept and was late for the job her stepmother forced her into getting but, at least she was able to chew out Tamaki. However, as Kallen thought back to what had transpired she was overwhelmed.

"Who was Zero and where did he run off to?" asked Kallen to herself, "I don't think he left me there on purpose...than again he could have been using me. No, he helped me against the Glaston Knights."

"Oh there you are Kallen." said Shirley popping her head through the doorway.

"I didn't see you there." noted Kallen, "What's up?"

"Milly wants to see you after the show is over. She thought we could hang out." answered Shirley.

"Sounds fun." replied Kallen, "But-"

"You can't back out. You've all ready backed out the last five times we were going to do something together." protested Shirley.

"Fine." relented Kallen.

"Oh good." said Shirley.

Once the newscast went off the air, Kallen and Shirley headed to Milly's dressing room. There the blonde was on her cellphone was a nervous Rivalz sat nearby.

"Look mom, I'm really not thrilled about an arranged marriage." said Milly bluntly.

"Arranged marriage?" asked Kallen confused.

"It seems her folks want her to marry a noble." answered Rivalz worried.

"Okay mom. I love you to. Goodbye." said a displeased Milly hanging up.

"I'm guessing that's not good news." said Kallen.

"Mom agreed to talk later but, my parents are dead set on me marrying a noble." sighed Milly.

"I think it's terrible. You should marry for love now power." said Shirley.

"You're so innocent but, that's what I like about you." replied Milly smiling, "By the way Kallen, where the heck where you last night?"

"I...wasn't feeling well." answered Kallen hastily.

"Was it that stomach bug?" asked Rivalz.

"I think so. But, I feel fine today." answered Kallen.

"That's good. It's such a shame the scones Sayoko made got cold though." said Milly, when a knock came at the door.

"Come in." said Milly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." began a young employee by the name of Rolo Halliburton, "Fred has a delivery downstairs and needs somebody to fetch it."

"I'll go." volunteered Kallen.

"Are you sure?" asked Milly concerned, "You said you were feeling sick yesterday."

"I'm fine now." answered Kallen.

 

Kallen departed and made her way to the elevator. She entered and headed down the first floor where she found a cart of boxes still in the lobby. The head guard Fred was an obese man typical of the Britannain mindset. He was watching a rerun of the 1932 film The Mask of Fu Manchu which was criticized for what many saw as racist scenes.

"Kill the white man and take his women!" declared Fu Manchu to his followers.

"The Britannians are using this as anti-Japanese and ant-Chinese propaganda." thought Kallen to herself.

"Damn this shit is good." laughed Fred.

"Damn Britannians." cursed Kallen to herself.

"Oh. These just arrived. Dump them anywhere you like." said Fred.

Kallen obliged eager to leave. She brought the cart down the hall and found any empty room where she parked the cart. Once there, Kallen deicded to open the box and she what was inside. Once she did, Kallen was shocked.

"This is the mask Zero worn." said Kallen with wide-eyes.

 

Back at the lobby, Fred was still watching his movie. He was so busy that he didn't notice the security cameras all going down. What finally got his attention was the opening of the elevator door and the strange figure that emerged from within.

"Halloween isn't for two more months." said Fred, as Zero walked out of the elevator.

"A fool's bolt is soon shot." said Zero, a quote from William Shakespeare.

Fred got out of his chair and reached for his gun. As he did, Zero quickly whipped out the pistol hidden by the cape and shot Fred in the heart.

Zero quickly managed to round up many of the Hi-TV employees including Judy Moore and moved them into the news studio. Hearing the commotion; Milly, Shirley, Rivalz and Rolo all held up in Milly's room while Kallen hid in an empty room.

 

Diethard, always out to serve himself, slipped out of the studio just as the Purist Faction arrived.

"What's going on?" asked Jeremiah, seeing Diethard slip out a back door.

"It seems a terrorist has infiltrated out little news station." answered Diethard.

"It seems you were right Lord Kewell." noted Villetta.

"If we go in now we can secure the terrorist." noted Kewell.

"By any chance, would this be the same terrorist responsible for the bombing last night?" asked Diethard.

"That's none of your business." answered Jeremiah, leading the Purist Faction into the station.

"This could be my big scoop." thought Diethard, who quickly slipped back inside to document what was occurring.

 

In the news station, the employees Zero had rounded up were huddled against the wall. Zero was strapping a bomb nearby. The staff were terrified by what was occurring and were not sure when suddenly Zero approached them.

"I am not going to harm any of you. I promise. However, you must do as a I say." said Zero.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Judy, maintaining her composure.

"We're going life." answered Zero.

 

In Shinjuku Ghetto, a small resistance cell was gathered in a room. This group was small with only a few members but, their determination was strong as ever. This was thanks to their fallen leader Naoto Kouzaki.

"I told ya we should have taken credit for the bombing." said Tamaki.

"And invite the Britannian military to come and slaughter us." rebuffed Inoue.

"Hey! They'd never find us in the big ass ghetto! shot back Tamaki.

"I still don't know Naoto let him join." muttered Sugiyama.

"If you've got something to say then let's freaking hear it!" snapped Tamaki.

'That's enough." stated Kaname Oghi, the group's current leader.

"Oghi, have you heard from Kallen?" asked Yoshida.

"I talked to her earlier. She's fine." answered Oghi.

"She didn't have to chew me out." huffed Tamaki.

"For now we're going to stay low. We've lost Naoto and earlier this year Nagata." explained Oghi, when the television suddenly turned to static.

"How forgot to pay the cable bill?" asked Tamaki.

"That's your job." answered Minami.

 

In the depths of the Narita Mountains, the Japan Liberation Front was currently having a meeting to decided exactly what course of action should be undertaken next. The group's top members were present as were the Holy Swords of Kyoto and their leader Tohdo the Miracle Worker.

"General, we need to act urgently. The Britannian military seem to be getting closer to our headquarters." said Lt. Col. Josui Kusakabe.

"If we move to soon we might walk into a trap." said General Katase.

"We have no idea who carried out that bombing last night but, we need to capitalize on it." protested Kusakabe.

"What do you think Tohdoh?" asked Katase.

"We need to wait. This could be a lone attack or a false flag attack. But, what we can be sure of is that we would be foolish to move too quickly." answered Tohdoh.

"I agree with the Lieutenant Colonel." added Chiba.

"You are Tohdoh the Miracle Worker. If anybody can turn the tide of this war then it is you." said Kusakabe.

"I also agree with the Lieutenant Colonel. This could easily be a trap." said Urabe.

"Do you truly think Britannia would willing destroy one of it's own buildings?" asked Kusakabe.

"It would reckless to immediately consider they would not." answered Senba.

"Chiba, Urabe and I have fought alongside Lt. Col. Tohdoh since the Miracle at Itsukushima and with Senba we believe in him." explained Asahina, rubbing the scar that would always remind him of Japan's sole victory seven years ago.

"Then it's settled. We will wait to see how events unfold." said Katase, as a nearby television turned to static.

 

In a small darkened room, a secret groups was holding a meeting of their own. To the outside world, it appeared that the National Autonomous Council, or NAC for short, was a group of collaborators working with Britannia but, in reality the Kyoto Group existed to aid Japanese resistance groups. Taizo Kirihara, Hidenbou Kubouin, Munataka Tousai, Tatsunori Osakabe and Hiroshi Yoshino sat int he center of the room lite only by a candle while Kaguya Sumeragi sat nearby. A lone television sat in a corner of the room.

"Are the rumors of Prince Schniezel and two Knights of the Round arriving true?" asked Tousai.

"It seems so. There is only reason this could be: something bigger than a bombing must have occurred." answered Kirihara.

"Princess Cornelia li Britannia arrived because of rising attacks." noted Kubouin.

"Yes but, this is heavy handed even for Britannia." said Kirihara.

"I agree. This can only mean something has serious has happened." agreed Kaguya.

"With all due respect Lady Kaguya. You are still learning." said Osakabe.

"With all due respect to you, please do not underestimate me." replied Kaguya.

"She's a lot like her grandfather and father." thought Kirihara.

"Have we been able to contact the JLF?" asked Yoshino.

"This information has been passed to them." confirmed Kirihara.

"I believe we should prepare for a potential flight to Dailan. We can meet with Swaski there and we will be safe." said Kubouin.

"We can not flee. If we up and left the country we would be sending the wrong message." said Kaguya.

"Lady Kaguya-" began Osakabe.

"I agree with her." said Kirihara.

"Lord Kirihara, we need to think of what is best for Kyoto House." stated Tousai.

"We are staying in Japan." stated Kirihara.

"Fine." sighed Yoshino, when the television turned to static.

 

In the city of Luoyang, the High Eunuchs were gathered in the Vermilion Forbidden City and were gathered around a table. The state run China Central Television was currently broadcasting the High Eunuchs approved propaganda while the meeting occurred. A quit Empress Tianzi sat nearby.

"So, the Britannians are claiming the bombing was intentional." mused Xia Wang.

"They claim it was a symbol of a decadent, democratic past and it demolition was to done to remove traces of the former Japanese government." explained Cheng Zhong.

"Yet it seems our spy ring has uncovered a cover up. Princes Schniezel and two Knights of the Round traveled to Area 11." explained Gao Hai.

"We need to tread very carefully as this could easily spread here like a vermin. It could easily spread down the Ryukyuan Islands to Taiwan or across the Tsushima Straight to Korea." said Zhao Hao.

"Not to mention the incredible violence in Indian." added Cai Lishi.

"It seems we cannot even trust the Maharajah." noted Tong Long.

"Maybe we can give listen to them." proposed Tianzi.

"Your majesty, just let us handle this." said Gao Hai dismissively.

"Okay." said Tianzi meekly.

"We need to put the Navy on high alert and ready the army in case of insurrections." proposed Zhao Ho, when the television screen to static.

"What's going on?" asked Hiang Qin.

 

In the Viceroy's Palace within the Tokyo Settlement; Schneizel, Gino, Anya, Suzaku and Euphie were meeting with Cornelia General Bartley and the Privy Council of Prince Clovis.

"What the hell exactly happened last night?" asked Cornelia angrily.

"The Prince had dismissed us for the night. We were all gone." answered a Privy Council member.

"General Bartley, you were the one in charge of security." noted Cornelia.

"I don't remember ma'am. The last thing I recall is somebody walking down the hallway and I confronted him then I can't remember anything. The next thing I do remember was finding the Prince's corpse." explained Bartley.

"The security guards around the High Court of Area 11 claimed the same thing." noted Schneizel.

"I really cannot be expected to believe this!" snapped Cornelia.

"Big sister, please calm down." said Euphie.

"Our brother is dead Euphemia." said Cornelia.

"I know." said Euphie sadly.

"They're a coward." spat Suzaku, when suddenly Kewell ran into the room.

"Your highness. You need to see this." said Kewell.

 

Schneizel and the others followed Kewell into another room. Once there, they saw the news but, rather than the news anchors, there was a person in a mask sitting at the desk.

"I...am Zero!" declared the man.

"Who the hell is this?" asked Tamaki.

"Quit." said Oghi.

"First, I now people love forms of escapism so I will make this short." began Zero.

"Who is the clown?" asked Kusakabe.

"I'm am saddened by the injustice in the world today. Poverty, discrimination and war. I will right these wrongs." continued Zero.

"Is it possible? Did he actually survive?" asked Kirihara, to himself.

"That is why I bombed the High Court of Area 11 and assassinated Prince Clovis la Britannia." said Zero.

"It can't be!" cried Oghi.

"So his is the one behind this." mused Tohdoh.

"How interesting." said Kaguya.

"Oh my." said Gao Hai.

"Interesting." mused Xingke, watching from his room.

"How amusing." laughed Rakshata from her couch.

"I hearby declare the war against Britannia! I will lead the Japanese in liberating their country and destory the reactionary, elitist and tyrannical rule of Britannia! At this time in one year, these goals will be achieved!" declared Zero, as the camera went dead.

"Liberate Japan." said Kallen amazed.

 

Outside the room, the Purist Faction gathered. One the count of three, they broken down the door and were engulfed by a cloud of purple smoke. They quickly covered their mouths.

"Don't breath this in!" cried Villetta.

"It's purple smoke! Likely Solvent Violent 13!" declared Jeremiah remembering his chemistry from high school.

"Move in!" ordered Villetta, when suddenly somebody with a Zero mask charged out.

"Help!" cried the person, as the smoke died out.

"Don't shoot. It's a civilian." said Jeremiah, ripping the mask off.

"Zero is gone but, he planted a bomb!" said Judy worried.

Jeremiah and the other Purist members moved in and secured the other hostages. Villetta headed over to defuse the bomb but, made a revelation.

"It's a hoax." said Villetta.

"That bastard tricked us! Find him!" declared Jeremiah.

 

The Purist members spread out to find Zero and soon Kewell Soresi found the terrorist walking in the lobby ready to depart. Kewell drew his gun.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" declared Kewell.

"My, it seems you were fast." said Zero turning around.

"We were all ready here." noted Kewell smugly, as Kallen stumbled on the to.

"Oh damn." said Kallen.

"You're death will serve to save the Purist Faction. We'll be heroes." said Kewell.

Kallen began walking up on Kewell sneakily. Zero saw her pull out her pink purse and draw her knife.

"You pathetic fool." said Zero.

Kewell heard footsteps and turned around so Kallen charged him. Kewell managed to pistol whip Kallen hitting her in the head but, Kallen managed to stab Kewell in the heart killing him. Kallen lost consciousness on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back with chapter two if "Code Vendetta" and I am amazed by the support for this story. Thanks everybody.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or V for Vendetta.

The Hi-TV headquarters was taped off as police, government officials and army surrounded the building. The operation was headed by Sir Suzaku Kururugi, Sir Gino Weinberg and Lady Anya Alstriem.

"Lord Gottwald, please explain again how exactly you knew that Zero would be here." requested Suzaku. 

"I told you, Lord Kewell received intelligence he would be here." said Jeremiah.

"Yes but, how did he know?" asked Gino.

"I don't know." answered Jeremiah.

"Lord Sorsei is dead so we cannot question him." noted Anya.

"I'm aware of that." replied Jeremiah, "He was a good solider." 

"It is suspicious that you heard from some mysterious source that Zero would be here." said Gino.

"It could have been planned." added Anya.

"With all due respect Lady Alstriem, please do not believe we are collaborators with that Zero." said Jeremiah.

"Right now, the Purist Faction is dissolved and all members are on probation." said Suzaku.

"You can't!" exclaimed Jeremiah.

"Those are the orders of the Prime Minister himself." said Suzaku.

"I...I understand." said Jeremiah in defeat.

 

Jeremiah was at this point dismissed. He got up and, hanging his head, left. Once he got outside, he found Villetta waiting for him.

"Lord Jeremiah, please tell me this isn't so." begged Villetta. 

"I'm afraid so." sighed Jeremiah, "The Purist Faction is done."

"This has not be something we can do." replied Villetta.

"There isn't. His Imperial Majesty Prince Schneizel el Britannia is behind this." explained Jeremiah.

"No." said Villetta awed.

"We're finished Villetta." said Jeremiah depressed.

"We can't give up!" declared Villetta.

"What can we do?" asked Jeremiah.

"Launch our own independent investigation. If we capture Zero then the Purist Faction will be saved." explained Villetta.

"You're right!" exclaimed Jeremiah, "Let's find this Zero." 

 

Meanwhile, inside the three Knights of the Round were looking at security photos taken during the events that followed. They showed Zero and clearly showed a redheaded woman murdering a member of the Purist Faction before being taken away by Zero. 

"So, who is she?" asked Suzaku.

"Her name is Kallen Stadtfeld." answered Duke Ferdinand Calares. 

"She's a fox." stated Gino.

"Please focus." requested Suzaku.

"The Stadtfelds are nobility." noted Anya.

"Correct." said Duke Calares, "They're a fine example of Britannia."

"But Duke, why would a noble girl kill a Britannia solider?" asked Gino.

"Unfortunately, it seems that this girl a half-breed." spat Calares.

"So, she's half Eleven?" asked a clearly surprised Suzaku.

"It's worse, her older brother was that lousy rat Naoto Kouzaki." answered Calares.

"The notorious terrorist." said Anya.

"The same one." confirmed Calares.

"Well, it's clear whose side she's on." said Gino. 

 

Kallen felt like she was on a cloud. She was dreaming of being a little girl playing with her brother Naoto with her drug free mother nearby. However, Glasgow model Knightmare Frames suddenly attacked. Kallen looked around and found her brother dead and her mother shooting up Refrain. She then remembered murdering Kewell which caused her to jolt awake. Kallen found herself lying on a spartan bed in a spartan bedroom. Kallen exited the room and wandered aimlessly down the hallway until she found a familiar face.

"Glad to see you're awake Kallen." said Zero, greeting the redhead.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Kallen.

"My secret headquarters." answered Zero.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Kallen.

"You murdered a Britannian solider." answered Zero.

"I'd do it again." muttered Kallen.

"Good to hear it." replied Zero.

"You heard me?" asked Kallen.

"You mutter quite loudly." answered Zero.

"So, how'd you get this place and all the stuff yo have here?" asked Kallen.

"I do have a life outside my mask." answered Zero.

"That's true." admitted Kallen, feeling silly for realizing that herself. 

"Truth be told, I've gathered it from a few places including the censorship board." said Zero.

"Man, you're connections must run deep." replied Kallen impressed.

"I simple asked politely is all." noted Zero.

"And they just gave it to you." said Kallen surprised.

"The words "please" and "thank you" still hold meaning to some." said Zero adding to himself, "Plus, the Power of the Kings helps too."

"I should get going." said Kallen.

"The police and military are likely searching the city looking for you." noted Zero.

"I know people in the ghetto." said Kallen.

"Friends of your brother?" asked Zero.

"What's it to you?" asked Kallen.

"Considering I've declared open war on Britannia, you and I seem to be allies." explained Zero.

"That's true." realized Kallen bowing, "I'm sorry."

"Good to see Japanese tradition alive and well." said Zero.

"Japan will never die!" declared Kallen.

"That's just the attitude I like." replied Zero.

"If you never need help, me and my brother's cell will be there." offered Kallen.

"I do appreciate that." said Zero.

"Look Zero, I really should go." said Kallen.

"I am afraid you cannot. You're a wanted murderer and based on what you've seen, a clever man can track me down." explained Zero adding to himself, "Like a certain Second Prince."

"But, there's no way I can stay here." said Kallen.

"I have a guest room. It is made in Western tradition but, it will do." said Zero.

"You could have got it Edo period." sighed Kallen.

"Unfortunately not." said Zero.

"So, where are you from? asked Kallen, "Um, if I can ask."

"All I will say is that I am not Japanese." answered Zero.

"But, why fight for us then?" asked Kallen surprised.

"Hatred." answered Zero.

Zero turned around and walked away. As he did, Kallen only watched in amazement.

 

Meanwhile, in the command room of the Viceroy's Palace an important meeting was being held. An angry Cornelia was observing a map of Area 11 with large red blotches. These red botches represented area that had now fallen under control of Japanese rebels inspired by Zero.

"These damn Elevens are really starting to get under my skin." snarled Cornelia.

"The Japan Liberation Front has begun stringing together the largest swath of territory in Area 11." said Duke Calares. 

"They're being lead by Tohdoh the Miracle Worker." added Darlton.

"Has the Chinese Federation made a move yet?" asked Cornelia.

"No but, our intelligence indicates that if the rebels declare independence the Chinese Federation might recognize them." answered Guilford.

"Ma'am, I believe we must follow Lord Jeremiah's advice and dismantle the Honorary Britannian system. They are a fifth column that can helps the rebels." explained Duke Calares.

"As much as I despise the Honorary Britannian system, they are able bodies." sighed Cornelia.

"It's bad enough on of those monkeys is a Knight of the Round." said Calares to himself.

"Your highness, we've begun and offensive against the rebels and have requested aid from the homeland." noted Darlton.

"What did father say?" asked Cornelia.

"At the moment we are more than prepared to deal with the situation at hand." answered Schneizel entering the room.

"Your highness we are facing a massive uprising." noted General Upson

"We have a capable army who had faced constant uprisings in Area 11, three Knights of the Round and the Goddess of Victory. There is nothing to fear." explained Schneizel.

"You're right." said Cornelia.

"With Princess Cornelia we cannot be defeated." stated Guilford. 

"Let's keep up our defenses and increase our naval presence in the East China Sea and the Sea of Area 11. They Chinese Federation might try to intervene on humanitarian grounds." ordered Schneizel.

"Yes my lord!" replied the Britannians. 

 

In their secret meeting location, the secret group known as Kyoto Group was meeting. Kirihara and the other old men were gathered together in a circle while Kaguya sat nearby. 

"We cannot jump to support this Zero character yet." said Osakabe.

"I agree. This guy might be too revolutionary for Japan." agreed Tousai. 

"Yet he had rallied the Japanese population and the diaspora against Britannia." noted Kirihara.

"Lord Kirihara, surely you aren't prepared to toss away everything we have and blindly follow this Zero character?" asked Kubouin. 

"I am not saying that. However, we cannot simply denounce Zero either just yet either." answered Kirihara.

"I agree with Lord Kirihara. We must being willing to keep an open mind." said Kaguya.

"With all due respect Lady Kaguya, you are too young to understand." said Yoshino.

"I disagree. I believe you underestimate me because of my young age." replied Kaguya.

"Such a lively girl." marveled Kirihara to himself.

"I believe that Zero might be the best hope Japan has." said Kaguya.

"What about the Swasaki Government in Dalian?" asked Kubouin.

"Exactly. He was a member of Prime Minister Kururugi's Cabinet and an experienced politician." agreed Osakabe.

"If I recall correctly, Swasaki was under investigation for corruption before the invasion." noted Kaguya.

"That is irrelevant." said Yoshino.

"Actually it is not, it proves that he is untrustworthy." explained Kaguya.

"So we are supposed to trust a masked man?" asked Tousai.

"Never judge a book by it's cover." answered Kaguya.

"I believe that Lady Kaguya is correct."" said Kirihara.

This lead to a storm of protests from the four other men. Kirihara and Kaguya simply waited for them to end.

"Our job is to aid the liberation of Japan and Zero seems to be the best hope for that. For the time being we will wait and see what happens." said Kirihara.

The other four men sighed accepting this. 

 

In the Shinjuku Ghetto, the former resistance cell lead by Naoto Kouzaki was gathered around. They'd heard Zero's speech and knew Kallen had been there. Now, they were holding an emergency meeting.

"Any news from Kallen?" asked Yoshitaka worried.

"Unfortunately no." answered Oghi.

"Great, so we don't even know if she's dead." said Tamaki, reeking of sake.

"We don't know she's dead either." noted Oghi.

"Good point." agreed Yoshida.

"They probably knew she was Japanese and killed her." said Tamaki.

"If they knew that...or her brother was Naoto she'd be executed." sighed Oghi.

"If they knew Naoto was her older brother they would have publicly executed her." proposed Inoue.

"That's true." said Oghi hopeful.

"But, she might have been captured." proposed Sugiyama.

"Maybe she's with Zero." said Oghi.

The others looked at each other with uncertainty. 

"I...I think we should trust Zero." said Oghi.

"Oghi, there's no way we can trust this guy. We don't know anything about her." replied Yoshida.

"He poses the best chance for Japanese independence. Nobody else has rallied the Japanese people like he has." said Oghi.

"We know nothing about him." noted Sugiyama. 

"For all we know he's a Britannian in disguise." added Tamaki.

"But, he assassinated Prince Clovis." said Oghi.

"That is true." admitted Yoshitaka.

"I think for the time being we should put our trust in Zero; he assassinated Prince Clovis and declared war against Britannia. Kallen might have joined him." explained Oghi.

"He does have a point." sighed Inoue.

"I believe for now we should trust Zero and wait." said Oghi.

"Okay." agreed the others.

"Fuck yeah!" cried Tamaki, falling over. 

 

In the Viceroy's Palace, three people were gathered around a table. While one might initially question why such young people were involved but, these three were Knights of the Round. 

"Well, what have you found about her family?" asked Gino.

"Her father is Duke Richard Statdfeld and her mother is Lady Jane Crowley." answered Suzaku.

"Nobility." noted Anya, on her phone. 

"But, I thought she was an Eleven." said Gino.

"Her biological mother is Murasaki Kouzaki. She married Duke Stadtfeld in 1993 and they divorced in 2010." explained Suzaku.

"After the invasion." said Anya. 

"He divorced her and it seems she's become a maid." replied Suzaku.

"Oh." said Gino, suddenly more quiet. 

"He married Lady Crowley shortly after the invasion and they're still married today." said Suzuaku.

"Affair." stated Anya.

"What do you mean?" asked Suzuaku.

"They must have been sleeping together for years before." answered Anya.

"I think we should meet them tomorrow." proposed Gino.

 

The next day the Knights of the Round visited the Stadtfeld manor. A Japanese maid answered the door and lead the three inside. The maid lead them to the parlor and went off. A few moments later, a blonde woman entered the room.

"Hello my lords. I am Duchess Jane Stadtfeld." said the woman introducing herself.

"Is your husband home?" asked Suzaku.

"No. Duke Statdfeld is in the homeland." answered Duchess Statdfeld.

"We're here to talk about your stepdaughter." said Suzuaku.

"That is girl is trouble. I try everything but, she's just a troublemaker." said Duchess Statdfeld.

"We believe she is currently with Zero." noted Anya.

"I cannot say that I'm surprised, she often went out at night and spent time God knows where." replied Duchess Statdfeld.

"So you kew she was involved with terrorists?" asked Gino.

"No. I know she hung around with Elevens but, I had no idea she was involved with terrorists." answered Duchess Statdfeld.

"I brought tea." said Ms. Kouzaki, entering the room with a tray of Earl Tea.

"Fine. Just place it on the table and leave." ordered Duchess Statdfeld.

"Yes my lady." replied Ms. Kouzaki.

"Actually, you need to stay. We need to talk to you about Kallen. We believe she's with Zero." explained Suzaku.

"Oh no." gasped Ms. Kouzaki.

"We've seen her leave with him after he hijacked the Hi-TV Station and we believe she might have been with him the night he bombed the High Court and assassinated Prince Clovis." explained Suzaku.

"She also murdered a Britannian solider at the Hi-TV Station." added Anya.

"No." said Ms. Kouzaki shocked.

"She's just like that damned brother of her." sighed Duchess Statdfeld.

"Ms. Kouzaki, we need to talk about Naoto." said Suzaku.

"He was a good person." said Ms. Kouzaki.

"I'm guessing she idolized her brother." said Suzaku.

"Yes she did." confirmed Ms. Kouzaki.

"I don't know anymore about that girl." said Duchess Statdfeld.

"All right." replied Suzuaku, "Let's go." 

The Knights of the Round got up and headed to door. After Ms. Kouzaki opened the door, they departed.

"She wasn't fond of her stepdaughter." noted Anya.

"Indeed. Let's get back to the Palace." replied Suzuaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter two shorter than I wanted but, that was due to the original content. Next time, the investigation continues and bodies starting dropping. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the story continues including several assassinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter three of "Code Vendetta".

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or V for Vendetta

It had been a long day for Field Marshal Reginald Upson. Zero had been causing chaos throughout Area 11 and the entire Holy Britannian Empire. As the commander of the Imperial Air Forces stationed in Area 11 he was busy fighting insurgents as well as the political red tape. As he returned home, he found the window opened.

"Damn, I must have forgot the shut that." said Upson.

Upson walked over to the window and shut it.

"Damn Eleven summers." said Upson.

Upson headed over to his bedroom but, as he did a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Good evening Marshal." said Zero.

"It can't be." said Upson.

"It's nice to see you again." said Zero.

"What?" asked Upson.

"You don't remember." noted Zero.

"I've never met you before." answered Upson.

"You were too busy using us as slaves." replied Zero.

"It can't be." said Upson with realization.

"Good night." said Zero, pulling out his gun.

 

Hours past and Kallen awoke in the spare bed of Zero's hideout. Kalle yawned, stretched and gathered her close. She then showered and dressed. After that, Kallen left her room and followed a lovely scent to the kitchen where she found a site that confounded her: Zero was cooking.

"Good morning Ms. Kouzaki." said Zero.

"Good morning." replied Kallen, "How can you cook in your custom?"

"I've gotten used to it." answered Zero.

"Any particular reason?" asked Kallen.

"Not really." answered Zero, "Unfortunately, I am not the Phantom of the Opera."

"That was funny." chuckled Kallen.

"I was lucky." mused Zero solemn.

"What do you mean?" asked Kallen.

"There was an incident..." began Zero, "It's nothing. All in the past now."

"I understand." said Kallen.

"Breakfast is done." noted Zero, serving the food.

Kallen stared at the plate: Udon noodles, Japanese rice topped with Natto and grilled whitetail tuna. Chopsticks accompanied them.

"I didn't know you could cook Japanese." said Kallen impressed.

"I lived in this country before the invasion." replied Zero.

"So you remember the old days." said Kallen smiling.

"You're food is getting cold." stated Zero.

Kallen shook her head and sat down. She said a quick blessing then dug in.

"How is it?" asked Zero.

"It's great. You're an amazing cook." answered Kallen.

"Here is tea to wash that down." said Zero, pouring a cup of green tea.

"Where did you get all this?" asked Kallen, taking a drink of the tea.

"It came from a car headed to the Viceroy's Palace." answered Zero.

This caused Kallen to spit the tea out of her mouth. She quickly looked up at Zero.

"How the hell did you pull that off?" asked Kallen.

"I have ways." answered Zero.

"You're...amazing." awed Kallen.

"I have only begun." said Zero.

"Zero, please let me help you." requested Kallen.

"What of your mother?" asked Zero.

"My mother." said Kallen, clenching her fists, "I don't give a damn about her."

"You shouldn't say that." said Zero, "So loving to my mother. That he might not esteem the winds of heaven. Visit her face to roughly."

"That's from Hamlet." noted Kallen.

"Correct. Kallen, my mother is dead. I know how it feels to lose a loved one and I can tell you that your mother loves you greatly." said Zero.

Kallen was left speechless.

"We're moving out tonight. Be ready." said Zero.

 

Later that night, Diethard Reid was in his home. He was leaning back in a chair looking for the newest script for tomorrow night's news broadcast. As he did, Deithard was on the phone with the station manager.

("It's evident, this cowardly terrorist is hell bent on killing any Britannians he gets his hands on. We can not sleep safely at night with him out and about. This "Zero" and the Elevens that support are the reason why Area 11 is in the shape that it's in. Any loyal Eleven will bow their heads and accept they're defeated .") said Diethard, reading what he had written.

"Okay. That sounds great." said the manager.

"I wish I could actually report the news, not spew this damn propaganda." thought Diethard.

"Make sure it's in tomorrow and we'll have Judy report it tomorrow night." replied the station manager.

"Sir, are we mentioning Kallen Kouzaki?" asked Diethard.

"No. The government doesn't want us leaking her name yet." answered the station manager.

"Understood sir." said Diethard.

"Good night." said the sation manger hanging up.

"Naoto Kouzaki was a famous terrorist so if people discover his sister is aiding Zero it could be catastrophic." deduced Diethard.

Suddenly, the doors opened up. Diethard went to see what the noise was when he discovered a familiar figure before him.

"Zero!" exclaimed Diethard.

"Good evening Mr Reid." said Zero.

"I can't believe it's actually you. This is a great honor." said Diethard ecstatic.

"You're a Britannian." noted Zero.

"Britannia has withered on the vine. Please, let me follow your glorious rise to power." begged Diethard.

"Do you know the meaning of investigative journalism?" asked Zero.

"Of course. It a type of journalims where a reporter investigates a certain topic." answered Diethard.

"And does not cover it up." stated Zero.

"I don't understand." replied a confused Diethard.

"Last year you investigated a certain facility. You looked around, talked to staff and interviewed inmates. However, you sugar-coated the report rather than report on the atrocities going on there." explained Zero.

Diethard's eyes lite up as he realized what Zero was talking about.

"But Zero, I was forced to do that. The Britannian censors made me." said Diethard.

"No, you protected yourself. When it comes right down to it, you'll betray anyone to protect yourself." seethed Zero.

"But Zero..." began Diethard.

Zero removed his mask revealing his face. At this, Diethard's heat skipped a beat.

"No...it's you." said Diethard shaking.

"The Ghost of Christmas Past." replied Zero drawing his pistol.

 

In her room, Princess Euphemia was lying on the ground staring at the ceiling. Suzaku was next to her with the two lovers holding hands. The two were absolutely enjoying their seldom gotten privacy.

"This is so nice Suzaku." said Euphie.

"Anything is nice if I'm with you." replied Suzaku.

"I wish my sister was more accepting of our love." sighed Euphie.

"Don't worry; she'll come around eventually." said Suzaku.

"Suzaku, why did you become a Knight of the Round?" asked Euphie.

"I want to help people. The Knight of 1 can secure an area for themselves and I plan to get control of Area 11." answered Suzaku.

"That's great!" declared Euphie.

Suddenly, Suzaku's phone went off interrupting the two. He pull the phone out of his pocket and recognizing the number he answered it.

"Hey Gino." said Suzaku.

("Suzaku, you need to come to Minato now.") said Gino.

"Why?" asked Suzaku.

("Zero has struck again. I have Anya with me.") answered Gino.

"Euphie, I have to go. Zero killed another person." seethed Suzaku.

"I understand." replied Euphie upset.

 

Suzaku left and got directions from Gino. He followed them and headed to the destination. Once he arrived, Suzaku went inside passing saluting Knight Police on the way. He arrived to find Gino and Anya standing over the deceased corpse.

"The victim is Diethard Reid." noted Gino.

"He worked at Hi-TV." added Anya, on her phone as usual.

"How do we know Zero did this?" asked Suzaku.

"Just like with Marshal Upson, we got an anonymous phone call telling us about the murder." answered Gino.

"He's toying us." stated Anya.

"Damn!" snapped Suzaku.

"This will most like be covered up." noted Gino.

"A security camera got nearby got a photo of Kallen Kouzaki with Zero." said Anya.

Anya showed the the picture on her phone.

"She's in deep." sighed Suzaku.

 

The next morning, Kallen was lying in her bed. She was having sweet dreams of her time with Naoto, Oghi and her mother before the occupation. However, the sound of a piano woke Kallen from her slumber. She followed the music to the common area where she found Zero playing piano. She stood in awe until he finished.

"That was beautiful." said Kallen.

"Thank you. Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" is one of my personal favorites." replied Zero.

"How did you learn to play?" asked Kallen.

"I learned when I was a lad." answered Zero.

"If that's your favorite song then what's your favorite film?" asked Kallen.

"It's the Count of Monte Cristo with Robert Donat in the role of Edmond Dantes." answered Zero.

"That's kind of a sad story." sighed Kallen.

"How so?" asked Zero curiously.

"Edmond got so wrapped up in revenge he threw his life away." answered Kallen.

"But, isn't that what you are doing?" asked Zero.

"I...guess so." answered Kallen.

"You and I have more in common than you thought." said Zero to himself.

 

In the Viceroy's Palace, Suzaku was sitting in a chair reading over the facts of the crime. He couldn't find a clue or anything that could tell him a fact about the killer. Anya was sitting in a nearby chair busy on her phone. Suddenly, Gino came in with the results of the forensics testing.

"Unfortunately, the forensics isn't any help." sighed Gino, "This Zero guy left nothing at the crime scene."

"Damn." said a frustrated Suzaku.

"Kanto Detention Center." stated Anya.

"What's that and why does it sound familiar?" asked Gino.

"It was a concentration camp in western Tokyo Metropolitan that was built in 2010 and housed high level prisoners like Naoto Kouzaki, high profile insurgents and people connected to the former government...like my mother. A riot erupted in February and it was closed after. The camp was immediately raised." explained Suzaku.

"Diethard Reid visited the camp last year for a report. Marshal Reginald Upson used prisoners for slave labor." said Anya.

"Where are you getting this from?" asked Suzaku.

"Here." answered Anya, showing them her phone.

"Well then, this Zero must be a former prisoner." deduced Gino.

"It can't be, nobody ever escaped the camp." replied Suzaku.

"The former warden was an adviser of Prince Clovis." noted Anya.

"Who?" asked Gino.

"Bartley Aspirus." answered Anya.

 

The three Knights of the Round all knew what there next course of action would be. They quickly packed up and headed off to find Bartley who was know in prison pending an investigation. He was brought to an interrogation cell where the Knights of the Round were waiting.

"We need to talk about the Kanton Detention Center." stated Suzaku.

"I prefer not to talk about those days." said Bartley.

"You have to. We believe Zero might have some connection to it." countered Suzaku.

"All of the vermin there were liquidated during the riot." said Bartley.

"They were human beings!" snapped Suzaku.

"Calm down buddy." said Gino.

"Who was sent there?" asked Anya.

"The worst of the worst: terrorists and traitors mostly. People who insulted the Imperial Family were sent there as well." answered Bartley.

"I am afraid that I can not tell you a thing. Prince Clovis swore me to privacy and before you came I was pardoned by Prince Schneiezel who made me reaffirm that vow as a condition for my release." replied Bartley.

"Thank you general. That will be all." said Suzaku.

The three Knights of the Round stood up and departed. After they left the room, Suzaku pulled both Gino and Anya aside.

"Let's tail Bartley. If Zero is going after people attached to the Kanto Detention Center then he will be targeted soon enough." said the brunette Japanese youth.

 

Meanwhile, a small group of Japanese where gathered together. Having managed to depart the Shinjuku Ghetto the group were having an outing. They were out of the ghetto and trying to enjoy their little bit of freedom they had when a Knightmare Frame torn through the trees: it was the Percival.

"A group of Eleven monkeys in the forest where they belong. Oh well, time to kill." said Sir Bradley.

Sir Bradley immediately began slaughtering the Japanese with his Valkyrie Squadron. One man tripped and fell which allowed Sir Bradley to capture him.

"What do people value most?" asked Sir Bradley.

"Please spare me." begged the man.

"The answer is there lives!" declared Sir Bradley.

Sir Bradley used the drill on right wrist of his Knightmare to brutally kill the Japanese man.

 

In his home, General Bartley was enjoying his new freedom. The general had returned home and was finally relaxing when suddenly his doorbell rang. When Bartley answered it, he was surprised to see a redhead Eleven in a maid's outfit.

"Hello sir. I was wondering if you needed a maid." said the girl.

"Okay. Come in." replied Bartley.

The girl bowed and entered with the general keeping an eye on her.

"My name is Sakura Yamamoto." said the Eleven.

"You'll mostly be cleaning up and cooking." stated Bartley.

"I understand General Bartley." said the redhead.

"How did you know my name?" asked Bartley.

"You're...a famous general." answered the redhead.

"How exactly did you find me?" asked Bartley suspicious.

"I...um...stammered the redhead.

"You can thank me for that." answered Zero, emerging from the bedroom.

"You!" exclaimed Bartley.

"You did well Kallen. I thank you." said Zero.

"Thank you." bowed Kallen.

"Good day Warden Aspirus." said Zero.

"I haven't gone by that title for months." said Bartley.

"But, you do remember those days. You worn your title with pride." said Zero.

Bartley's eyes suddenly opened wide.

"It's you." said Bartley.

"The Ghost of Christmas Past." replied Zero, pulling out his pistol.

Outside; Suzaku, Gino and Anya were seated in a government surveillance van across the street. They were trying to listen to the conversation but were encountering static.

"Come on! Work!" cried Suzaku, working with the equipment.

"Calm down man." replied Gino.

Suzaku leaned back and rubbed his eyes while Anya began fiddling with the equipment

"Sorry. I don't want Zero hurting anyone else. Anything gained through contemptible means isn't worth it." stated Suzaku.

"Fixed it.' stated Anya.

("Please! I don't want to die!") cried Bartley inside his home.

"Let's go!" declared Suzaku.

The Knights of the Round rushed across the street and heard a gun shot. Knowing Bartley was dead, they rushed up stairs and found Kallen and Zero.

"Freeze! In the name of Britannia, you're under arrest!" declared Suzaku.

The masked man and his redheaded comrade ran off with the three Knights of Round chased after them. Zero and Kallen escaped the building with the Knights of the Round on their heels but, the duo managed to lose their tails. However, the duo separated so Kallen headed for a safe haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter three and I hope the ending didn't seemed too rushed. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story picks up where it left off last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone here is chapter four of "Code Vendetta".

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

Kallen and Zero fled the crime scene splitting up to lose the Knights of the Round. Zero hid in the dark shadows and used the abandoned subway to escape while Kallen hid in a dark alleyway until she could escape the police. Having lost their preps, the Knights of the Round returned to the crime scene defeated.

"Well man, looks like you were right to tail Bartley." noted Gino.

"We're going to launch an investigation into the Kanto Detention Center." replied Suzaku.

"We already tried that." said Anya, on her phone as usual.

"I can't accept that there was no information being kept about that place." said Suzaku.

"The government is covering it up." stated Anya.

"Be careful what you say." warned Gino.

"We answer personally to his majesty. He is the only one above us." replied Anya.

"If he hears about that you'll be kicked out of the Knights so fast your head will." said Gino.

"Suzaku, do you feel any sympathy to Zero?" asked Anya.

"No. He's a coward and a murder." answered Suzaku matter-of-fact.

"But, he fights for the Elevens. It seems most if not all of the Elevens are supporting him." replied Anya.

"I know." sighed Suzaku.

"You're father was the last Prime Minister of Japan." noted Anya.

"He was a fool." said Suzaku, who walked off.

 

Meanwhile, Kallen was trying to escape the manhunt for her. She ducked between alleys and used the darkness for cover until she finally reached her destination. Kallen knocked on the door and rang the bell repeatedly until somebody answered.

"Good evening Lady Stadtfeld." said Sayoko, answering the door.

"Is Milly here?" asked Kallen, trying to compose herself.

"Lady Ashford, you have a visitor!" called Sayoko.

"Who is it?" asked Milly from the living room.

"Lady Statdfeld." answered Sayoko.

Milly jumped off her couch and headed to the doorway.

"Get in her before the cops show up." said Milly.

Milly grabbed Kallen's wrist and rushed her inside. Sayoko quickly looked around to make sure nobody had seen Kallen before closing the door.

"Here, this will calm your nerves." said Milly, pouring a cup of herbal tea for Kallen.

"Every cop in Area 11 is probably looking for me right now." sighed Kallen.

"I'm just glad you're all right." replied Milly.

"To think I put you in this kind of danger." said Kallen, realizing the ramifications of her actions.

"Keizoku wa chikara nari." said Milly, "Perserverance is strenght."

"Very good Lady Ashford." said Sayoko.

"That's Japanese." noted Kallen surprised.

"Come with me." said Milly standing up.

Milly lead Kallen to the book case and moved with the help of Sayoko. This revealed a secret room hidden behind it.

"Built to hid from unwanted intruders. Honestly, this the sole reason I bought this place." explained Milly.

Milly lead Kallen inside the room where Kallen was surprised by what she found: a pink in under a protective glass case and on the wall was The Great Waves of Kanagawa.

"This is amazing." marveled Kallen.

"Glad you like it. It was a pain to put this together." shrugged Milly.

"This isn't the original copy of The Great Waves of Kanagawa is it?" asked Kallen.

"Unfortunately not. It's only a copy but, it's still beautiful non the less." answered Milly.

"Why do you have all of this?" asked Kallen.

"A beautiful culture cannot simply die." answered Milly.

"This is unbelievable-" began Kallen.

Kallen would have continued to speak but, a painting caught her attention. It was a painting of two naked women in bed together.

"That's Sleep by Gustave Corbet." said Milly.

"It's a well known piece." said Kallen feeling awkward.

"We all wear masks to hid our true selves from the world; either because we murdered a prince or because or attractions are not bound to the opposite gender." said Milly.

"I understand." replied Kallen.

 

Hours later, Suzaku had continued his investigation with no further progress. Exasperated, Suzaku headed to the to main Britaannian garrison in Tokyo Settlement. He headed to the hanger where he found the familiar faces of Lloyd Asplund tinkering on a Knightmare Frame and his assistant Cecile Croomy on a nearby computer working.

"Hello Suzaku!" called Cecile.

"Ah. And how is my little guinea pig?" asked Lloyd, taking a break from what he was doing.

"Lloyd!" snapped Cecile.

"Oh sorry." laughed Lloyd, "Best not to get on her bad side."

"I'm fine." answered Suzaku.

"Good to hear." replied Cecile.

"Professor Asplund, I have the papers you wanted." said a female entering the room.

"Perfect." said Lloyd, climbing down a ladder.

"Suzaku, this is Mariel Lubie." introduced Cecile.

"Her father Lenard was killed by a suicide bomber." added Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" snapped Cecile again.

"It's alright Cecile." said Mariel.

"I am sorry for your loss." said Suzaku.

"It's quite fine." said Mariel.

"No it's not. The terrorists are cowards. That's all they are." said Suzaku clenching his fists.

"Calm down Suzaku." said Cecile.

"How is the investigation going?" asked Lloyd.

"General Bartley was killed." answered Suzaku.

"Oh my. Poor Bartley, I knew ye well." said Lloyd.

"All we can tell is that all the people killed have something to do with the Kanto Detention Center. But, all information on this has been buried." added Suzaku.

None of the three noticed Lloyd suddenly tense up.

"That makes sense." stated Mariel.

"Yes they were. General Bartley was the warden of the facility." said Suzaku.

"Well, hopefully you can take your mind of it." said Cecile.

"Forget it. Suzaku, you can go now." said Lloyd solemn.

"But Lloyd-" began Cecile.

"Drop it." said Lloyd as he walked away.

 

Meanwhile, a secret meeting was being held in the Viceroy's Palace. In his office, Duke Calares was seated behind his desk with a teapot and two cups on the desk. In front of him; Sir Luciano Bradley, Knight of 10 sat with his usual sadistic smile on his face. Markia Soresi and Lilian Vergamon waited outside for the Knight of 10.

"I am most pleased you could find time to attend Sir Bradley." began Calares.

"I don't mind taking time to met a noble. Especially somebody who holds similar views and myself and the late Prince Clovis." said Bradley, taking a sip of his tea.

"Ah yes, Prince Clovis was truly a great man. I was honored working for him." said Calares.

"He knew how to handle these monkeys." huffed Bradley.

"Indeed. That is why I asked you here today." said Calares.

"I'm all ears." said Bradley.

"You see, Prince Clovis had planned the Anglicization of this damned archipelago." replied Calares.

"How wonderful. These monkeys could finally be civilized if we forced them to assimilate to our culture." said Bradley.

"Multiculturalism only leads to savages trying to change our culture and targeting civilians." said Calares.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." said Bradley.

"Of course, Prince Clovis knew that this would create further terrorism from the filthy Elevens. But, he did have a plan." said Calares, with a sinister smile.

"I like where this is going." said Bradley to himself.

"His Highness was preparing a campaign of ethnic cleansing against the Elevens. All of the ghettos in Area 11 would be liquidate and the citizens killed. Those who survived would be subject to mass executions with a small population being imprisoned in reservations to serve as our slaves." explained Calares.

"What a glorious plan!" declared Bradley.

"I had a personal hand in planning it." noted Calars smugly.

"Then you are a genius Duke." said Bradley.

"I want to carry this plan out. We cannot liquidate the ghettos without permission and it seems Princess Cornelia won't commit to such a campaign yet. However, we can begin summary executions of Elevens and I want you to oversee this." said Calares.

"It will be an honor Duke Calares." said Bradley.

"Excellent. Then please carry this out quickly my lord." requested Calares.

"With pleasure." replied Bradley with a bloodthirsty smile on his face.

Bradley turned and left the room. Outside, he found this two Valkyrie Squadron members there.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Marika.

"Yes." answered Bradley.

"Sir..." began Lilian.

"It's time to cut the tall trees." said Bradley.

 

Calares continued planning his ethnic cleansing of the Japanese people. Once the day ended, he headed back to his upper class residence and entered. Calares was surprised when he discovered his Japanese servants had not come to great him as he demanded.

"Damn Eleven monkeys." huffed Calares.

"Good evening Duke." said Zero, entering the room.

"You!" cried Calares.

"I emancipated the Japanese under your thumb." noted Zero.

"When I bring your corpse to the Emperor, I'll be set for life." said Calares.

"Except you won't leave this room alive." said Zero.

"That's where you're wrong." said Calares.

"Oh, am I know." said Zero, removing his mask.

"It's...you." stammered Calares.

"It's been a while. Last time we met you were happily torturing people on behalf of Prince Clovis." noted Zero.

"I was protecting my empire!" declared Calares.

"Most of the people there were political prisoners guilty of nothing but opposing a corrupt empire." said Zero coldly.

"You damn traitor!" cried Calare.

Zero pulled the trigger shooting Calares in the heart. The Duke collapsed to the ground dead.

"Goodbye Duke Calares." said Zero, putting his mask back on.

 

The gunshot alarmed neighbors who called the police. The police arrived and found the Calares in a pool of his own blood. The Knight Police and Holy Swords of Kyoto were called in.

"So, do you think this connected?" asked Gino.

"I'm sure of it." answered Suzaku bitterly.

"It seem he has not been dead for long." noted Anya, on her phone.

Anya then wandered off while her two male companions remained.

"Things are getting out of hand; The Elevens are gaining ground, anti-imperialist rebellion have sprung out across the empire and it seems there are Britannians who sympathize with Zero." explained Gino.

"Zero is nothing but a coward and a murder. Anything gained through contemptible methods is meaningless.' replied Zero.

"I wonder if Duke Calares was connected the KDC like the others." pondered Gino aloud.

"I think I found something." said Anya.

The two male knights headed to the bedroom. They found Anya standing next to the bed with a picture in her hand.

"Is this evidence?" asked Anya.

Suzaku took the picture which showed then Warden Bartley posing in front of the Kanto Detention Center with Marshal Upson and Duke Calares.

"Well I guess that answers my question." laughed Gino.

"Photo album." said Anya, pointing to an album in the open closet.

"We'll take it with us. Everything in this room is evidence." ordered Suzaku.

"Gotcha." said Gino smiling.

"Zero, I will bring you to justice." said Suzaku to himself.

 

Meanwhile, in the Viceroy's Palace, Princess Euphemia li Britannia walked nervously down the hallway to the office of her sister. Euphie had been summoned by Cornelia to a private meeting and she knew her usual loving sister would be anything but that. Once she reached the office, Euphie took a sigh and walked in making sure the door closed behind her.

"Hello sister." said Euphie.

"Please address me as Viceroy during this meeting." replied Cornelia.

"Okay Viceroy." said Euphie.

"The main reason I wanted to talk to you was your little plan here." began Cornelia.

"Great. I spent hours coming with it." said Euphie.

"You call for the restoration of the Eleven language, religion and culture as well as the abolition of ghettos and equal treatment of Elevens." stated Cornelia.

"What do you think?" asked Euphie hopeful.

"It's utter garbage." answered Cornelia.

"But-" began Euphie.

"It's always been the national policy to discriminate against Numbers. It has served us well and there is no need to change it." explained Cornelia.

"It is time we change." said Euphie.

"That type of weak talk is becoming of the EU not Britannia." huffed Cornelia.

"Suzuaku can-" protested Euphie.

"Sir Kururugi might be the Knight of 7 and I respect that but, he was born an Eleven and nothing will change that." interrupted Cornelia.

"Prince Schneizel supports it." noted Euphie.

"What the hell is my brother thinking?" asked Cornelia to herself.

"He can pass these." said Euphie.

"Regardless, only his majesty has the authority to order such actions." said Cornelia.

"Sister, the Japanese should be treated a equals." said Euphie.

"The answer is no." said Cornelia.

"I understand." accepted Euphie sadly.

"That's just the way it is. Somethings will never change." said Cornelia.

 

A dejected Euphemia left the office. Cornelia returned to her work but, stopped shortly afterwards to stare at an old photo of herself, Euphie, Nunnally, Lady Marianne and Lelouch. Cornelia returned to work and did so until the night had fallen. Upon finishing, she decided to go the replica Aries Villa that Prince Clovis had built on the rooftop. However, she found another shadowy figure waiting for her.

"Good evening Viceroy." said Zero, emerging from the shadows.

"You're a fool walking right into the Viceroy's Palace." said Cornelia, sensing blood.

"Well shall see." replied Zero.

"I am impressed that you got by the security." said Cornelia.

"Your security is not bad but, I do have my methods." said Zero.

"Enough talk Zero." said Cornelia, ready for the kill.

"I agree. I have another appointment to keep after this." said Zero.

"Any last words?" asked Cornelia.

"Do you recall when Euphie and Marianne's children had a sleepover and the plate commentating Lady Marianne's knighting was accidentally broken?" asked Zero.

"Wait...but...how...?" asked Cornelia stammering.

"Clovis was stuck in the past as are you." stated Zero.

"Just who the hell are you?!" cried Cornelia.

"I'm surprised you don't remember." said Zero, removing his mask.

"It's you." replied Cornelia shaken.

 

At the same time, Suzaku was seated at his desk. Gino and Anya sat with him and the latter was on her phone as per usual. The three of them were going over the photo album they found at Calares' residence. However, this lead was proving to be a dead end. Any photos of the Kanto Detention Center show Calares posing with Bartley and one with Marshal Upson and one with Diethard.

"Face it Suzaku, this is going nowhere fast." said Gino.

"There hasn't to be something here." said Suzaku.

"It's late Suzaku." yawned Gino.

"I don't care." replied Suzaku.

"We can pick it up again tomorrow." proposed Anya.

"No. By then, Zero will have had the opportunity to kill again." said Suzaku.

"Photography is a good method to keep memories." stated Anya.

"Okay." replied Gino surprised.

"Guys, we need to focus." said Suzaku.

"I really need to hit the hay." said Gino, barely able to keep awake.

"Fine but, I won't give up." said Suzaku.

Suzaku flipped the pages of the album and a loose picture came out. Suzaku picked it up and the three Knights of the Round looked at it.

"Our victims." stated Anya.

On the photo was picture of Bartley and Calares posing.

"Another dead end." sighed Suzaku.

"Under your thumb." said Anya.

"What do you mean?" asked Gino.

"Move your thumb." answered Anya.

Suzaku did so and was stunned by what he saw.

"Shit!" cried Suzaku, jumping out of his chair.

 

Meanwhile, Lloyd was headed home. He had managed to act fairly normal thus Cecile never became suspicious but, in reality his mind was far away. He got home and went straight to bed but, was constantly awoke by the visions of a past he liked to forget. Upon the third time being awoken, Lloyd noticed he had company.

"Hello there." said Lloyd sitting up.

"Good evening Professor Asplund." replied Zero, emerging from the shadows.

"It's been some time since we last met." said Lloyd.

"So you have figured out who I am." mused Zero.

"It took a while but, once Suzaku mentioned the Kanton Detention Center it became as clear as day." said Lloyd.

"I see." said Zero impressed.

"You have every right to do this." sighed Lloyd sadly.

"Professor Asplund, you have clearly show remorse for your actions. Thus, things will be different here." said Zero.

 

Suzaku raced to Lloyd's home as fast as he could. He tried calling Lloyd but, every time he did so Suzaku only got a busy signal. When Suzaku arrived, he kicked down the door seeing the phone off the hook. Suzaku raced to the bedroom where he found Lloyd lying lifeless.

"We're too late." sighed Gino.

"Dammit!" cried Suzaku.

"We need to secure the crime scene." noted Anya.

"I will bring you down Zero." vowed Suzaku angrily clenching his fists.

The police came and tapped off the scene. An investigation was launched and evidence was taken from the scene. The entire time, Suzaku had an look of hatred on his face.

 

The next day, the three Knights of the Round gathered the evidence and began their investigation. The lack of evidence they found was agitating to say the least. Then Suzaku found a diary dating back to Lloyd's college years. He found entries talking about his rivalry with a Rakshata Chawla, his years working for the Britannian government and finally the Kanto Detention Center.

September 20, 2016

I was called into the Kanto Detention Center for a "secret meeting" today. I was met by Warden Bartley, a chubby uptight fellow at the gate. He brought me inside and showed me around the camp. Eventually, he brought me to a torture chamber where Duke Calares was torturing a green-haired girl. What amazed me was the fact she healed immediately from all of her injuries. It seems Prince Clovis wants us to investigate her present her as a gift to Emperor Chuckles.

October 10, 2016

Today, an escape plot by the Elevens was foiled. It seems the leader and mastermind of this plot was Naoto Kouzaki. The conspirators were dragged out and forced to dig their own grave. The other inmates were taken outside and forced to watch in the pouring rain as the conspirators were killed. Naoto was defiant to the end crying "Long Live Japan!" before being killed. The mass grave was then covered up and everyone herded back inside.

November 5, 2016

Continued the research on Project R today. It seems the any physical punishment she is given heals immediately. All of the tests that we've given her have come up inconclusive. It seems we might never discover the source of this immortality. Meanwhile, a new batch of inmates were brought in today. One of them was a raven-haired boy who seemed to warm up to Project R. I doubt this will have any significance.

December 11, 2016

We are only two weeks to Christmas and yet here we are still working. A journalist named Diethard Reid visited today to "expose" the camp. However, Bartley bought him off and his of course the camp will come of as glorious. After two-and-a-half months it seems that Project R will be totally fruitless. However, it seems that Prince Clovis wants it to go through because he wants to please the Emperor. It seems I may be having second thoughts.

January 23, 2017

Marshal Reginald Upson came to the camp and picked up about fifty inmates. They were taken off to work as slave laborers expanding the air field. The raven-haired boy was one of them and it seemed Project R was worried about him. The boy had a split lip when he returned which concerned Project R. It seems he got mouthy with Marshal Upson.

February 14, 2017

I have always considered myself a sociopath but, it seems that I do have a conscious after all. I've been on Project R for five months now but, it seems that I am feeling guilty. I can't believe I have such an emotion. I don't know what to do anymore.

February 17, 2017

Well, Project R has officially been cancelled. I was in my office finishing my letter of resignation when emergency alarms suddenly went off. The raven-haired boy had escaped his guards and ignited a riot. Warden Bartley barged in and order me to secure to everything relating to Project R. However, the raven-haired boy came with his eyes glowing red. He grabbed a beaker and smashed it against a machine which caused it to spark and explode. The room was covered in fire as the boy let out a crazy laugh that will haunt me. He escaped while Duke Calares had soldiers put down the rebels.

February 18, 2017

I have now been reassigned to the military. I've been put in charge of the Knightmare Corps and frankly I hope to put this behind me. I don't know what happened to the boy or Project R but, all I can say is What has God wrought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter four of Code Vendetta done. When it comes to Milly being bisexual, as I said in "I'll Be There" my belief is there's enough evidence to support this. The line "It's time to cut the tall trees" is a reference to the Rwandan Genocide as that was the line use to begin the genocide. I recently watched "Hotel Rwanda" (I totally recommend it) and that's where that came from. I mean no disrespect by it. Next time, the story continues. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here the story continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all here is chapter five of "Code Vendetta".

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or V for Vendetta

It was a cold, blustery day in Area 11 as a cold wind only made matters worse. For the Britannians who how called Area 11 home this was only an issue if they went outside but, the Elevens (aka Japanese) it was often fatal as many were homeless and vulnerable to the elements. A large number had gathered inside and abandoned building for shelter while a number of them shot up Refrain.

"I can't believe it! MP Kururugi has been elected Prime Minister!" cried a man under Refrain.

"Poor guy." sighed a nearby woman.

"Now that this Zero guy has come it seems the Britannians have got even more fierce. Now wonder Refrain is more popular than ever." said a nearby teen male

"Yes. He's just stirring up more trouble for us." agreed a teen girl.

"Now the future will be bright for you Sumiko when you graduate from university." said the Refrain addict.

"Whose that?" asked the teen male.

"He's only child. She was killed during the invasion." explained the woman.

"Poor guy." sighed the teen girl.

Suddenly, a large explosion rocked the room. The front wall was blown to pieces and when the smoke settled, the Percival stood before them with two pink Vincents piloted by Marika and Lilian by side.

"Run!" cried the woman.

The Japanese crowd began to ran while Marika and Lilian began to gun them down while Sir Bradley slaughtered the Japanese Refrain addicts.

"Oh Sumiko. Congratulations on your graduation. I never doubted you honey." said the Refrain addict, walking to the Percival.

"Stop!" screamed the woman.

The woman turned back and ran to Refrain addict. However, she was gunned down by Lilian before she could reach him.

"What do people care about most?" asked Sir Bradley.

"I love you darling." said the Refrain addict.

"Their lives of course." answered Bradley.

Sir Bradley then used the drill to the Percival to kill the Refrain addict. His blood and intestines flew all over the room.

"If those damn Britannians treat us like this then I'm joining the resistance!" declared the teen male.

"Me too." said the teen girl.

 

Meanwhile, a secret meeting was being held in Chinese capital of Luoyang. A group of Chinese Imperial Army officers that dubbed it's self the Free Officers Movement were gathered with one goal: bringing down the High Eunuchs. Notable members included Hong Gu, Zhou Xianglin and it's leader Li Xingke.

"Is everyone here?" asked Xingke.

"Yes." answered Xianglin.

"We all know why we are here; to bring down the High Eunuchs and restore power to her majesty." noted Xingke.

This lead to a rousing cheer from the others.

"How will we do it?" asked another member.

"A palace revolution." answered Xingke.

"I'm guessing having a plan." assumed Hong Gu.

"We'll secure the state run media outlets and all points in and out of the city. Xianglin, I want you to secure the state run television station. Hong Gu will make sure the Empress is safe secure then will neutralize the Ceremonial Guard and I will lead the invasion of the Vermilion Forbidden Palace capturing the Eunuchs." explained Xingke.

"How can we be sure that our plan will work?" asked another member.

"Thanks to Zero, popular support has swung in our favor." answered Xingke.

"What about the Senkaku Islands?" asked another member, "With Japan in turmoil, we can secure our claim."

"For now we will leave them be. Once Japan has gained independence, we can negotiate their position with the new Japanese government." said Xingke.

The others murmured to each other accepting that was the best solution.

"What about the rest of the country?" asked another member.

"He's right." agreed a second member.

"The country will splinter: India and Burma are likely first to go. We will try to preserve the territorial integrity of our country as best we can but, we will lose territory." admitted Xingke.

This lead to protests from other members.

"I understand your anger but, we need to save the Empress. That is most important." said Xingke.

"He's right. Empress Tianzi must be restored to her rightful position." agreed Xianglin.

Xingke closed his eyes and had a flashback. He found himself back under the starry skies the night Tianzi rescued him.

"Officers' school?" asked the Empress.

"Yes. That's how I'll use the life that you spared. I'll use it to protect you anyway I can." explained Xingke.

"I would like to go to. To the outside." stated Tianzi.

"Outside." repeated Xingke slightly surprised.

"Outside of the Forbidden City. To school or maybe the sea, where you can find all kinds of hot yummy foods and friends to make." explained Tianzi.

Xingke looked down at this realizing the weight that lay on the shoulders of such a young girl.

"Yes. Very well." replied Xingke, "One day, if you still wish I will take you away from here your majesty."

"Really?" asked Tianzi excited.

"It's my way of thanking you for sparing my life." answered Xingke.

As he said this, Xingke bent down and extended his pinkie.

"Huh?" asked Tianzi confused.

"This is how we make promises outside the city." said Xingke.

Tianzi looked her her pinkie for a moment, then she and Xingke wrapped their pinkie fingers around each other.

"An everlasting promise." said Xingke.

"For all time." added Tianzi, as they finished their promise.

"For her Imperial Majesty!" declared Xingke.

"For her Imperial Majesty!" cried the others.

 

In Tokyo, a meeting was currently underway. Sir Suzaku Kururugi, Sir Gino Weinberg and Lady Anya Alstriem were gathered to discuss the current situation. As the situation began, the three knights gathered what information they had at the moment.

"Is Sir Bradley here?" asked Gino.

"I invited him but, he rejected the offer." answered Suzaku.

"Murder spree." noted Anya, on her phone.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gino.

"Sir Bradley said he was going on a "murder spree" earlier. He's killing Elevens." answered Anya.

"Of course." sighed Suzaku.

"This must be hard." stated Anya.

"The reason they're being killed is because of Zero." replied Suzaku.

"What?" asked Gino surprised.

"The Japanese are being lead by Zero to rise up. They're just bringing this upon themselves." explained Suzaku.

"That's something a loyal Britannian would say." noted Anya.

"Let's focus. The soon we find Zero the better." said Suzaku.

 

Later that night, a meeting was held in a local bar in Tokyo Settlement. At the bar, Jeremiah Gottwald was seated on a bar stool drinking a Screwdriver cocktail. Suddenly, a familiar woman entered the bar and walked up to Jeremiah. Villetta Nu sat on a stool next to Jeremiah.

"How did your search turn out?" asked Jeremiah.

"Not good." answered Villetta.

"Unfortunately, I've had the same. It seems as if the information is being suppressed." replied Jeremiah.

"Be careful Lord Jeremiah." warned Villetta

"I'm sure you've heard what occurred to General Bartley." said Jeremiah.

"First Prince Clovis, then Marshal Upson, Duke Calares, General Bartley and Earl Asplund." sighed Villetta.

"There must be some connection." said Jeremiah.

"But, what could it be?" asked Villetta.

"I don't know." answered an exasperated Jeremiah.

"We must know to save our reputation. We're the only members of the Purist Faction left in Area 11." noted Villetta.

"Something about this bothers me." said Jeremiah.

"What do you mean?" asked Villetta.

"It just feels like the government is trying to keep this suppressed. Like there's trying to bury the past." explained Jeremiah.

"Be careful Lord Jeremiah. Those words could be considered treason." noted Villetta.

"I know." sighed Jeremiah.

"Just watch what you say." stated Villetta.

"I just can't shake that feeling though." replied Jeremiah.

"For now we must focus on the situation at hand." said Villetta.

"You're right." agreed Jeremiah.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Villetta.

"I'm going to continue to investigate the situation at hand." answered Jeremiah.

"What about me?" asked Villetta.

"I want you to investigate the Eleven terrorists. I believe they have a connection to Zero." answered Jeremiah.

"Yes my lord." replied Villetta.

 

Villetta left as Jeremiah continued pondering the situation which still bugged him. Villetta made her her way through the Tokyo Settlement. Once Villetta reached the ghetto, she slipped by the police and made her way into the Shinjuku Ghetto. Villetta cautiously made her way through the ghetto. Villetta heard singing a followed a loud man to a run down building. Peaking inside, she saw a group of Elevens talking with the Japanese flag on a nearby wall.

"I found you damn terrorists. I'll catch one alone so they don't find me." thought Villetta.

The meeting went on for twenty minutes before it ended. Only one member of group walked alone so Villetta followed him. After following him or five minutes, she made her move.

"Freeze Eleven." said Villetta drawing her gun.

The man froze in place and slowly raised his hands.

"Turn around." ordered Villetta.

The man did so and faced Villetta.

"Name." demanded Villetta.

"Kaname Oghi." answered the man.

"To think the higher ups are afraid of such pitiful terrorists." scoffed Villetta.

"I'll go quietly." sad Oghi.

Villetta laughed at this.

"I don't get what's so funny." said Oghi confused.

"I don't care about you. You're just a fly. I want Zero." explained Villetta.

"Um...I can't help you." said Oghi, sweating.

"You're a shitty lie Eleven." spat Villetta.

"I've always had that problem." sighed Oghi.

"Let's go. You'll you have a lot of question to answer." said Villetta.

 

Meanwhile, Jeremiah had finished his alcohol and left the bar. He headed home but, didn't want to open the door. Jeremiah finally entered his residence and turned on the lights. As soon as the door closed, somebody walked in.

"Good evening Lord Gottwald. I was starting to think you wouldn't show." said Zero.

"Zero!" exclaimed Jeremiah.

Jeremiah reached for his gun but, Zero drew first.

"I wouldn't do that." said Zero.

"You can't stop me! will defeat you and prove my loyalty!" declared Jeremiah.

"Would you ever switch your loyalty?" asked Zero.

"Never." answered Jeremiah.

"Oh really." replied Zero, removing his mask.

 

A little later that night, Kallen was seated on the couch watching the television. She knew Milly had something special surprise planned but, had no clue what it was. Kallen had been staying with Milly for a few months now but, whenever she heard Milly had a "special surprise" it still scared her.

"It's almost time." said Milly, jumping on the couch next to Kallen.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what you put together." said Kallen.

"I think you might enjoy it. I actually had a role in it." noted Sayoko, placing a tray of tea on the table in front of the two.

"It's starting!" exclaimed Milly.

Across Area 11, people had tune in for the show: Naoto's cell, the JLF, Kyoto and even at the Viceroy's Palace. It began seemingly normal, with Milly walking onto the set while the Britannian National Anthem "All Hail Britannia!" was played by a house band. However, the camera panned over to show a squadron of Britannian Imperial Army soldiers holding the audience at gun point. This caused Kallen to choke on her tea.

("Good evening to all watching in Japan.") began Milly.

Kallen quickly spun her head around to face the blonde.

"I thought I'd use the proper name." shrugged Milly.

Kallen blinked and focused back on the television.

("Tonight, we have a very special guest for all of you. Without further ado, Emperor Charles zi Britannia.") said Milly.

With that a Charles look-alike walked on the the stage. Staring at the fake, Kallen had to admit it was a convincing double.

"Boo! You suck! Fuck off!" cried Tamaki.

"It's not the real emperor." sighed Sugiyama.

"I knew that." replied Tamaki embarssed.

"Of course you did." said Minami sarcastic.

"Has anybody seen Oghi?" asked Inoue.

"I heard from him yesterday. Apparently, he's preoccupied at the moment and can't be here." answered Yoshida.

("Your majesty, I know how much stress you've been under. Please accept this glass of champagne.") offered Milly.

("Thank you.") said "Charles", accepting the champagne.

("I can only imagine how stressed you've been.") continued Milly.

"Indeed. That damned Zero has been quit the nusiance." said "Charles"

("Actually, I meant tired from nailing over twenty different brides.") replied Milly.

This brought an uproarious laughter in the base of the JLF. For a moment, Asahina could swear he saw a small smile on Tohdoh's face.

("On the subject of Zero, how has the hunt for him been going?") asked Milly.

("We've got that coward on the ropes.") stated "Charles".

"Here's you part Sayoko." whispered Milly.

With that, the camera panned down to the bottom of "Charles'" chair. Here, was "Zero" tying the "Emperor's" shoe laces together.

"I only did as you instructed." said Sayoko.

("Oh my! There's Zero now!") exclaimed Milly.

The camera quickly panned over the studio band where Zero was pretending to play an instrument to blend in.

("Seize him!") cried "Charles".

The "Emperor" jumped up to chase Zero but, as his laces were tied he fell flat on his face.

"I don't think my old heart can take it!" laughed Chairman Kirihara, as all of Kyoto were laughing.

"Charles" untied the laces and began chasing "Zero around the set aided by the Britannian soldiers from earlier as "Yakety Sax" was played. They went back and forth until one point when "Zero" stopped to pull put and start reading a newspaper while the other continued running. After that bit, they chase continued with a person in a gorilla suit joining in.

"Master Rolo." stated Sayoko, giggling.

Finally, the soldiers ran off stage leaving "Charles" and "Zero". The phony emperor chased the phony terrorist until a snap was heard. Suddenly a corset fell from "Charles'" shirt and his obese stomach fell out.

("Somebody needs to order out less.") mused Milly.

As "Charles" tried to hit this, "Zero" walked over and pulled out a pistol. The fake terrorist aimed the gun a the fake emperor but, all that came out was a flag with the word "Bang!" on it. Charles grabbed his chest and pretended to have a heart attack.

("Well it looks like our interview has been cut short. Please tune in next time.") said Milly, ending the broadcast.

"Are you freaking crazy?!" cried Kallen.

"Somebody had to take a stand for freedom of the press and that's what I did." answered Milly nonchalantly.

 

Kallen showered after the television program and went to bed shortly after. After a few hours of sleep, a loud noise awoke Kallen. Hearing footsteps, Kallen prepared to attack only to see Milly rush in panting heavily.

"What's wrong?" asked Kallen.

"Secret Police. Sayoko is fighting them off now but, she's outnumbered." answered Milly.

The noise downstairs suddenly died down and rushing footsteps could be heard.

"They're coming. Hurry and get out of here." said Milly.

Kallen ran to the window making sure no police where present then she jumped and grabbed a nearby tree branch. Kallen climbed down the tree when she heard a door smashed open and Milly being thrown to the ground.

"I'm sorry." thought a reluctant Kallen

Kallen took off and jumped the fence making it to the sidewalk. However, when she landed a piece of cloth smothered her face and nose.

"Oh shit!" thought Kallen worried.

Kallen tried to resist but, noxious fumes from the cloth made her weak. From her chemistry class, Kallen recognized the odor as chloroform which caused her to panic but, only felt herself growing weaker.

"Naoto." said Kallen to herself as she passed out.

 

A strong, pungent odor snapped Kallen back to consciousness. Dazed, Kallen shook her head and quickly tried to get her wits about her. The room she was in was dark and she could barely see a thing. There was a table in front of her with a lamp on it providing light. She was seated in a chair and quickly realized her hands were tied. In front of here a hand drew back holding a tissue.

"What the hell did you do?!" asked Kallen.

"It's only ammonia. I needed to wake you back up." answered the man.

"What happened to Milly?" asked Kallen.

"Miss Ashford as been dealt with." answered the man.

"Bastard!" snapped Kallen.

"You are half Britannian and from nobility as well. You can easily make this all end and start over as Kallen Statdfeld if you do one thing: tell us the location of Zero." explained the man.

"Eat me!" cried Kallen defiant.

"In that case you will be treated as a terrorist and enemy of the state." stated the man.

The man threw a black bag over Kallen's head then untied her hands and forced her, at gunpoint, to march to a nearby room. Once there, Kallen was searched by the man and booked before being taken to a cell. The bag was removed and the cell door closed behind Kallen.

"Fuck you!" screamed Kallen as the man walked away.

Kallen took in her cell noting a small hole in the bottom of the wall and decided she was ready to sacrifice her life for Japan. She was usual fed bread and gruel and only left the cell for interrogation where she verbally attacked the same man from before. Then one day, Kallen noticed a piece of paper slide into her cell from the hole in the wall. She went over, picked up the paper and began to read it.

"I know you will simply believe this another trick and I cannot prove to you it's not but, I assure you that I am a co-conspirator. My name is C.C. (pronounced C2) and I think you will be interested in this. I was born in Northern England as the daughter of a mason and a housewife. Unfortunately, my young life quickly went to Hell. My father fell to his death while working when I was three and two years later my mother tied of Dysentery. I wandered an orphan hungry and in need of shelter until I was taken in by a nun-Sister Caitlin Cross. Sister Cross become a mother figure and we became very close. However, she was only using me. "

The interrogation Kallen faced became more and more intense. She underwent water boarding but, again she remained defiant. Kallen was thrown back into her cell where she found another letter.

"I became cold and hardened by heart as a result of Sister Caitlin's betrayal. However, things changed when I met Thomas. He was a wise man and somebody who cared for me. However, Thomas got ill and died. I lived on enjoying many things such as pizza (my Cheese-kun plushy is my prized possession) and had some pleasant experiences."

Kallen endured the incarceration and seemed to becoming more and more firm in her revolutionary ideals. Any hesitation that she had seemed to be melting away. As she read another letter, Kallen knew why that was.

"The reign of Emperor George zi Britannia was a period of great turmoil. The Holy Britannian Empire sputtered near a civil war as murders became common place. Even Empress Mary zi Britannia was assassinated in front of her son First Prince Charles. Things only got worse in 1997 when Emperor George announced political reforms aimed at turning Britannia into a democracy. Of course, this was ruined with 1998 coup. I was surprised as all when Charles announced the Knights of the Round killed his father and he was taking the throne. To think Marianne killed the man who would have been her future father-in-law. Of course it was long before Lady Marianne met the same fate. Ironic that we both end up here. I know what you desire and I can help. I propose a contract between the two of us."

Kallen felt a passion ignite in her stomach. She was initial ready to die for her country but, she suddenly felt a renewed passion to fight. She wasn't ready to play the martyr, Kallen wanted to fight. As she found herself before the man again, she wanted to fight.

"Miss Kouzaki, you've been here for over a month and there's been no progress. This is your last opportunity." said the man.

"Fuck you." said Kallen.

"In that case, you will be executed tomorrow." said the man.

The man got up and left leaving the door open. Kallen got up and slowly walked to the door. Peering outside, Kallen saw a door left half ajar with a man guarding it.

"Damn." said Kallen to herself.

Kallen looked again and noticed the guard was a mannequin. She walked over to the door and walked in.

"Hello Kallen." said Zero.

"It was you the whole time?" asked Kallen.

"Indeed." answered Zero.

"All that was fake." said Kallen, trying to process the information.

"If I hadn't go to you then it would have been real." stated Zero.

"Why the fuck did you do that to me?!" asked Kallen angrily.

"To free you. To free you from any doubts or fear. So that fiery passion would burn inside of you. Just like it did with Naoto." explained Zero.

"You're sick!" exclaimed Kallen.

"I had to do that. Trust me, I was more lenient than the Britannians would have been." said Zero.

"I want you!" cried Kallen.

"That's it! All I knew for a long time was hated. It was my entire world but, then something happened to me." explained Zero.

"You lying bastard!" spat Kallen.

"I did lie but, by doing so you found a truth about yourself. What you felt in that cell is just as true now." said Zero.

"No." said Kallen.

"Don't run away. " said Zero.

"I...don't...can't." stammered Kallen.

Kallen fell to her knees and Zero quickly ran over to get her.

"Listen Kallen, you must embrace this. They took brother but, they cannot take away who you are."

"I..." said Kallen, overwhelmed.

"In that cell you found something that matter more than your own life. Your passion is burning stronger than ever." said Zero.

Kallen breathed in a few times and calmed herself down.

"I feel lightheaded." said Kallen.

"Let's go to the roof." replied Zero.

The two headed to the roof with Zero by Kallen's side. Once they got to the roof, Kallen walked out to the pouring rain and raised her head high. She then let out a passionate cry to the heavens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all here is chapter five of "Code Vendetta".


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the set up for the final chapter next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all here is chapter six of "Code Vendetta". I'm so pleased that this story as caught non as well as it as and I thank you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or V for Vendetta

After what she had just gone through, Kallen was completely overwhelmed. Zero had decided she should leave for now and reluctantly she agreed knowing Oghi would take her in. She had dried herself off an packed her things but, wanted to talk to Zero one last time before she left. She found the masked man looking over a map of Tokyo.

"Hello Kallen." said Zero, looking up at her.

"What are you doing?" asked Kallen.

"I'm preparing of August 10." answered Zero.

"That makes sense." concluded Kallen.

"I assume you're ready to go." said Zero.

"Yes." confirmed Kallen.

"You are the greatest combatant I've ever know." mused Zero.

"Thank you sir." said Kallen.

"You will go down in history as the Japanese Joan of Arc." continued Zero.

"I...um...thank you." stammered Kallen.

"i mean every word of it." said Zero, standing up.

"Thinking of what my brother went through, especially at the Kanto Detention Center, ignited my fire like never before." said Kallen.

"Did those letters contribute anything?" asked Zero.

"Yeah. Even if they were forged." answered Kallen.

"What right here." said Zero.

Zero left and was gone for a little over a minute. When he returned, he had something that surprised Kallen.

"A Cheese-kun plushy." noted Kallen.

"His name is Cheesy. He belonged to C.C. but, she lent him to me." explained Zero.

"She was real." realized Kallen.

"C.C. was my cellmate. She passed those letters to me and I gave them to you." said Zero.

"Where is she now?" asked Kallen, fearful of the answer.

"She's waiting for me." answered Zero.

Kallen felt confused by another girl close to Zero but, as long as she was a comrade it didn't matter too much.

"Zero, I will served you until your death." declared Kallen.

"Thank you." replied Zero.

Kallen turned around and headed to the door.

"Kallen, will I see you again on August 9?" asked Zero.

"Of course." answered Kallen.

Kallen opened the door and left as Zero stood still. Once he was alone, Zero took off his mask and stared at it.

"This isn't about one person." stated Zero.

 

Kallen headed out and slipped through the Shinkjuku Ghetto. Kallen remained stealthy but, was confident enough to take out any of the possible threats that might come her way in the ghetto at night. She finally made it to Oghi's residence and knocked on the door. After thirty seconds, the door opened.

"Kallen!" exclaimed Oghi relieved.

"You honestly didn't think I'd be dead did you?" asked Kallen.

"You're too strong." answered Oghi smiling.

"I need to crash with you until August." said Kallen.

"Come in. You're always welcome to stay here." said Oghi, stepping aside.

Kallen stepped inside as Oghi shut the door and followed behind her.

"Thanks Oghi. It's really nice to see you again. I can't wait to see the others." said Kallen.

"Where the heck where you?" asked Oghi.

"I was with my friend for a while but, I was with Zero until I came here." answered Kallen.

"You were with Zero!" exclaimed Oghi.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." yawned Kallen.

"I understand. You can tell the everyone so you don't need to repeat yourself." said Oghi.

"I guess I'm sleeping in the guest bed." said Kallen.

"Of course." replied Oghi.

Kallen nodded in afirmation and left.

"Good night." said Oghi.

 

The next day, an important meeting was being held in the Viceroy's Palace in Tokyo Settlement. Princes Schneizel, his aide-de-camp Kanon Maldini and the three Knights of the Round where gathered at a table all facing a screen. Emperor Charles zi Britannia was on the screen demanding a status update.

"Why has Zero not been caught?" asked Charles coldly.

"He has proven quite elusive." noted Schneizel.

"I don not care about that. His presence has been a nuisance every since his arrival." noted Charles.

"His new 'Black Knights' have begun capturing large swatches of territory across Area 11." noted Anya.

"Well, Princess Cornelia and the military..." began Gino.

The Knight of 3 stopped mid-sentence and look around.

"Where is Princess Cornelia?" asked Gino.

"She claimed that she had "personal affairs" to attend to and could not attend." answered Kanon.

"Princess Cornelia knows the Emperor comes before all else." stated Charles.

"Father, I am sure that whatever Cornelia is doing..." began Charles.

"Nothing is more important than a meeting with the Emperor. With her failure to contain Zero and this, I might need to consider installing a new Viceroy." explained Charles.

"Understood." replied an annoyed Schniezel.

"Is that what Princess Euphemia isn't here?" asked Gino.

"I didn't want her involved in such terrible matters." answered Suzaku.

"Back to the matter at hand, Schneizel I sent you there to track down and eliminate Zero. As this has not occurred, you are just as guilty as Cornelia for this failure." stated Charles.

"Father, we are not dealing with an ordinary terrorist. Zero is like nothing we have faced before." said Schneizel.

"Can I be certain you are not plotting against me?" asked Charles.

"Father. I would do no such thing." answered Schniezel.

"You take me for a fool. I know full well you are manipulating Odysseus." replied Charles.

Schnizel flinched at this but, tried to hid it.

"Zero is the biggest threat to our country since that renegade George Washington and if he is not captured then you will suffer the consequences Schniezel." said Charles.

"Understood." said Schniezel humiliated.

"All hail Britannia." said those in the Viceroy's Palace.

 

With that the meeting ended. Prince Schniezel departed with a sour look on his face and his aide-de-camp close behind him. The three Knights of the Round departed together soon after. They headed back to their private room and returned to their investigation.

"That could have gone better." said Gino, relaxed as always.

"We need to be serious. We need to bring Zero to justice for all the crimes he's committed." stated Suzaku.

"But how?" asked Gino.

"I don't know." answered Suzaku.

"Email." stated Anya.

"What email?" asked Suzaku.

"It's from Dame Enneagram." said Anya.

"What!" exclaimed Gino.

Gino and Suzaku ran over and looked the email on Anya's camera phone.

I understand you need assistance. Meet me on the observation deck of Tokyo Tower at exactly 8 pm tonight. Come alone and don't tell anyone.

"Well, should we go?" asked Gino.

"We don't have a choice.

 

The three Knights of the Round prepared themselves. They departed short after 7: 30 and were granted exclusive access to Tokyo Tower due to their status. They headed to the observation deck where they found a clocked Nonette waiting for them.

"Dame Enneagram." said Suzaku, as the three approached.

"It's nice to see you again." said Nonette.

"Where have you been?" asked Gino.

"I can't say right now." answered Nonette.

"Information." stated Anya.

"Do you recall what occurred after the end of Washington's Rebellion?" asked Nonette.

"Those culprits where apprehended and it remained a colony. A new colonial capital was built on the Potomac River named Franklin after the great hero Benjamin Franklin. After the Humiliation of Edinburgh, Franklin became the new capital until it was moved to Pendragon." answered Suzaku.

"For it's entire existence, democracy has been looked down on and vilified. However, one Emperor did try to introduce democracy to the country." continued Nonette.

"The 98th Emperor." noted Gino.

"In 1997, he made a declaration introducing democratic reform: freedom of speech, freedom of the press, freedom of assembly, a free government, autonomy for conquered areas and eliminating the power of nobles. " explained Nonette.

"Just like Japan." mused Suzaku.

"However, these reforms were voided when a coup ousted the Emperor who was assassinated by the coup leader: Lady Marrian Lamperouge, Knight of 2. Prince Charles became Emperor and Lady Marianne became Empress." finished Nonette.

"We know this already." stated Gino.

"Imagine your a young child whose mother was murder and whose sister was crippled. How would you react if your father disowned you?" asked Nonette.

"That would totally suck." said Gino.

"Don't blindly follow your orders." stated Nonette as she walked by them.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Suzaku.

"I must remain hidden right now." answered Nonette.

Nonette threw the hood of the clock over head and began leaving. She then pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number.

"My lord, I did exactly what you said." reported Nonette.

"Excellent." replied Zero, "I have one more assignment for you."

 

Thirty minutes later, Schniezel found himself in his official residence. He was leaning back in a chair and enjoying a wine trying to digest what happened today. His animosity toward his father grew and he planned his next move when the door opened.

"Please leave me be Kanon. I need to think." said Schniezel.

"I was thinking the same thing." said all too familiar voice.

Schniezel put down the glass of wine and stood up. A he did, Zero entered the room.

"So, you've to kill me next." mused Schniezel.

"No. I came for negotiations." said Zero.

"So you're actually surrendering." said Schneizel surprised.

"No. I actually came to form an alliance." replied Zero.

"There is no reason to ally with you." said Schniezel.

"But there is, our common enemy." said Zero.

"Who would that be?" asked Schniezel

"Emperor Charles zi Britannia." answered Zero.

"It's been far too long since we were last together." said Schniezel, confident in Zero's identity.

"The person you're talking about died in the invasion. I am a specter out for revenge." said Zero.

"You haven't changed." said Schniezel.

"Will you aid me against the emperor?" asked Zero.

Schniezel stopped and thought for a moment. He then began to smile.

"Yes." answered the Second Prince.

Zero chuckled and handed a piece of paper to Schniezel

"These instructions will tell you everything you need to do." said Zero.

"I understand." replied Schniezel.

 

An hour later, Lord Taizo Kirihara was at his home. The elderly man had eaten his dinner and prepared for bed. Before he went to bed, he prayed before the shrine to his late wife Akimi Kirihara (nee Motoi) who was killed in the invasion. He then laid down to sleep but, was awoken a little latter by the door opening.

"Who's there?" asked Kirihara.

"Good evening Lord Kirihara. I hate to awake you at this late hour." replied Zero.

"My, it is a pleasure. I would have prepared tea if I knew you were coming." said Kirihara.

"Thank you but, I will pass." said Zero.

"So, what do I own this honor?" asked Kirihara.

"I have come for your assistance." requested Zero.

"The Kyoto Group has already given the Black Knight our full support and aid." noted Kirihara.

"For which I am eternally grateful." said Zero.

"True. Of course, I have not seen you since the Kururugi Shrine years ago." aid Kirihara.

Zero chuckled and removed his mask.

"So the flower planted eight years ago has bloomed." mused Kirihara.

Kirihara let out a laugh at the confirming the identity of Zero.

"Please, tell me how I can aid you." requested Kirihara

 

The next day, Gino and Anya were at the Viceroy's Palace back to work. Gino was going over paperwork wishing he could do anything else while Anya was on her camera phone. Suddenly, the door opened and Princess Euphemia walked in.

"You highness." said Euphie, as both knights stood and saluted.

"Please, don't mind me." said Euphie.

"What do you need princess?" asked Gino.

"I was hoping Suzaku was here." answered Euphie.

"I haven't seen him since last night." replied Gino.

"Oh, I'm worried. He hasn't been himself recently." said Euphie concerned.

"I'm sure he's fine." said Gino reassuringly.

Suddenly, the door opened and Suzaku walked in.

"Oh Suzaku. I'm so glad to see you." said Euhpie, hugging the man.

"Hello." said Suzaku exasperated.

"What's wrong?" asked Euphie, stepping back.

"I'm been doing a lot of thinking." answered Suzaku.

"About what?" asked Gino.

Outside several delivery trucks drove by. Inside where boxes all full of Zero costumes.

"I couldn't sleep so I visited Kanto Detention Center." answered Suzaku.

 

In is office, Schinezel was doing paperwork when Kanon burst in.

"I'm busy right now." said Schniezel.

"Prince Schniezel, shipments of Zero coustmes have been sent all across Area 11. We've counted thousands so far." said Kanon.

"He's making his move." thought Schniezel.

 

In the Imperial Palace, Emperor Charles zi Britannia was seated on his throne while Princes Odysseus keeled before him.

"This is unacceptable." said Charles.

"I'm sorry father. Brother Schniezel is doing all he can." said Odysseus.

"No. He's failing again." seethed Charles.

Odysseus knew better than to protest.

"Do we know where these costumes came from?" asked Charles.

"No father." answered Odysseus.

 

In a small Britannian shop in Tokyo Settlement, an elderly man was busy at work. The man was bald with glasses and on more than one occasion played chess with a young raven-haired Britannian teenage. Now, he was busy working on the multiple Zero costumes.

"I must finish these for my lord." said the man, with red rings around his eyes.

 

In her office, Princess Cornelia sat at her desk with her two knights in front of it. Both Darlton and Guilford were stunned by the news they just heard.

"My God." said Guilford shocked.

"The man that killed my sons was..." stammered Darlton, unable to finish.

"Indeed. That is way we must act." said Cornelia.

"But that is treason." said Guilford.

"Aiding my brother or my father is treason. We are freeing our homeland." said Cornelia.

Guilford and silently stared at each other.

"Are you with me?" asked Cornelia.

Guilford and Darlton quietly nodded in agreement. The two then both bowed before Cornelia.

"Yes your highness." answered both knights.

"That's quarantined." noted Gino.

"I'm a Knight of the Round. There wasn't much left anyway. After the riot that brought down the prison, it was quickly razed on the orders of Prince Clovis." said Suzaku.

 

In their Narita mountains base, an important meeting was occurring. The subject was a tense one, whether or not to join the Black Knights.

"General there is no way we can join that gaggle of rabble." said Kusakabe.

"Lieutenant Colonel, at this moment we must be cautious about our allies but, it is obvious we must form a united front." countered General Katase.

"But sir, this Zero is too soft. He will not punish the Britannains for their crimes against us." said Kusakabe.

"Yes he does. However, he refuses to hurt innocent civilians." said Lt. Col. Tohdoh.

"They're all the same." spat Kusakabe.

"There is no honor in that way of thinking." said Tohdoh.

"You are Tohdoh the Miracle Worker. There isn't a patriotic Japanese who doesn't idolize you." stated Kusakabe.

"That does not mean I will use my influence to drive your ultranationalist agenda." said Tohdoh.

"Enough. We will ally with Zero and that is it." said Katase.

Angry, Kusakabe jumped up and pulled out his pistol. Frozen by shock, nobody could stop Kusakabe from shooting Katase dead.

"You were too weak." spat Kusakabe.

Kusakabe turned to face the others but, when he did Tohdoh used his katana to kill Kusakabe.

"Tohdo, with the others gone I propose you take command of the JLF." proposed Chiba.

"I second it." added Asahina.

The other JLF members quickly threw their support behind Tohdoh.

"I accept. My first order will be to follow General Katase's orders and merge us into the Black Knights." said Tohdoh.

 

In their secret meeting room, the six leaders of Kyoto were gathered. Lord Kirihara had ordered this and the others had no idea why. When the meeting began, they other Kyoto heads were given a bombshell.

"Zero visited me last night." said Kirihara.

"What?!" exclaimed Osakabe surprised.

"He asked a request of me and we shall grant it." said Kirihara.

"And what exactly is this?" asked Tousai.

"We are to form a provisional government: the Japan Transitional Government. We will rule Japan during the rebuilding process until free democratic elections can be held." explained Kirihara.

"This is great!" declared Kaguya.

"What a moment. We must discuss this." said Hidenbou.

"There is no ability of negotiate. This will occur. I promised Zero we would." replied Kirihara.

"Lord Kirihara, we must be cautious before advancing. A wrong mistake could cost us." warned Yoshino.

"How pathetic. Your survival is all that matters in this." said Kaguya.

"My lady, you shouldn't talk like that." said Hidenbou.

"The six Houses of Kyoto must survive for the sake of Japan as well." added Tousai.

"But then what is the point if we're all that's left?" asked Kaguya.

"What your tounge Kaguya. You're just a girl with family rank." said Osakabe.

"What point is there for Kyoto is we don't act know?" asked Kaguya.

The other four men stared at each other shared a grin.

"Alright, we'll go along." said Yoshino.

"When I was there, I got this feeling. This is all part of a his plan..." continued Suzaku.

 

In the Vermilion Forbidden City, chaos had ensued. The army had mutinied against the government lead by Xingke. Hong Gu secured the rump parliament while Xianglin lead infantry forces into the palace and was currently battling the Ceremonial Guard. Outside, the Gun-Ru that guarded the palace were being destroyed by the Shen Hu.

"How did Xingke get his hands on the Shen Hu?" asked Tong Lon worried.

"I have no clue." answered Cai Lishi.

"Where is General Tsao?" asked Zhao Hao.

"He went to Dalian to meet with Mr. Sawaski." answered Xia Wang.

"We must flee. If we hurry we can sneak out and slip through Mongolia. I'm sure the Russian government will offer us asylum." proposed Hiang Qin.

"What about the empress?" asked Cheng Zhung, "She could be a useful negotiating piece."

"It's not worth saving that useless puppet." answered Xiang Wang.

The other eunuchs shook their heads in agreement and made their way to the door. However, as they slipped outside, they found the Shen Hu waiting for them.

"You coward are not escaping." said Xingke.

Xingke jumped down and drew his sword. He proceeded to kill the severn Eunuchs with only Gao Hai left.

"Please. I'm begging you to spare me." cried Gao Hai shaking.

Xingke ran toward Gao Hai who jumped up and ran. Xingke drove his sword through the chest of Gao Hai killing him. He then activated his communicator.

"This is Xingke. I've killed the Eunuchs and am going to secure the empress." said Xingke.

("Roger.") replied Xianlin.

Xingke ran into the palace searching for the empres and killing anyone who tried to stop him. Finally, he reached the Imperial chamber throwing open the door. Xingke looked around and saw a small lump hiding under a silk blanket.

"Please don't hurt me!" cried Tianzi.

"I won't your majesty." said Xingke.

Upon hearing the man's voice, Tianzi emerged from her hiding place with a smile on her face.

"Xingke!" cried the empress with her pinkie finger extended.

"I'm here for you empress." said Xingke.

 

"This is all a chess game and we're his pawns." finished Suzaku.

 

In his hideout, Zero was staring at his chess board. He picked up a black Knight and used it to knock down the white King.

"Checkmate." said Zero smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter six finished and I know some though this would be the last but, there's a lot I need to wrap up. Next time, the dramatic finale. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it all comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with chapter seven of "Code Vendetta" and I am so thankful to everyone. At the end of this, I'll explain my next works.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or V for Vendetta

It was a blistering summer day in Britannia where chaos had consumed the country. Pro-Zero guerrillas had risen up and were now attacking Pendragon. The Imperial Family had foolishly believed that the populace would support them but, the general population (sick of being ruled by a small percentage of the most powerful) had rallied around Zero and were headed toward the Pendragon Imperial Palace having all ready sacked Warwick Palace. The Army was currently trying to hold them back on St. Darwin Boulevard while three of the Imperial siblings were currently discussing their dire situation.

"What the hell are we going to do?" asked Guinevere su Britannia.

"There is still time for us to flee." answered Carine ne Britannia.

"But, we have to know where to flee." noted Guinevere.

"We can go to Euro Britannia." suggested Carine.

"The EU would never let us back." spat Guinevere.

"We could make them." replied Carine, taking delight in the idea.

"With the current status of the EU, we could take advantage to relocate there." mused Guinevere.

"What do you think Odysseus?" asked Carine.

"I don't know." answered Odysseus depressed.

"Get over it!" snapped Guinevere.

"How can I. We've used our people for years and now we're going to do." replied Odysseus.

"Those lowly scum need to learn their place in life!" snapped Carine.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Alicia Lohmeyer rushed in.

"Any news from our father?" asked Guinevere.

"He has gone to Area 11 to deal with Zero personally." answered Alicia.

"Dammit, we need him here." said Carine.

"We have a bigger problem, the rebel forces have broken through our defenses." stated Alicia.

Both Guinevere and Carine didn't bother hiding their frustration while Odysseus remained defeated.

"Prince Schniezel has declared will escape in the Avalon to Australia where we will request political asylum." explained Alicia.

"What about the Toromo Agency?" asked Carine.

"The terrorist government has nationalized it." answered Alicia.

"Fine. Let's go." said Guinevere.

Guinevere grabbed Odysseus and left with Carine and Alicia. Outside, the Britannian Army under Lt. Col. Fayer trying to hold them back. Suddenly, a large shadow blocked out the sky.

"What's that?" asked Alicia.

Everyone looked up and saw a large Knightmare Frame in the sky. A winged custom Knightmare with a royal purple color scheme sat above them. It had a MVS sword on it's hip and a machine gun in it's right hand.

"It's the Bedivere!" cried Carine.

"Dame Enneagram has returned." said Guinevere smiling.

("I am back.") said Nonnette over her radio.

The Bedivere turned and began moving toward the rebels and aimed it's guns but, to the horror of the Britannian royals it turned and opened fire on the Britannian forces killing them.

"What is she doing?!" cried Carine.

The Bedivere pulled out it's MVS Sword and drove it into the Avalon. The shipped exploded killing everyone on board including Lt. Col. Fayer. The Bedivere landed and exited her Knightmare Frame with a sword in hand.

"Dame Enneagram, what is the meaning of this of this treasonous activity?" asked Guinevere.

Nonette didn't answer. Instead, she turned and used her sword to slash Carine in the chest killing her.

"God!" cried Guinevere, seeing her sister killed before her.

Nonette stared coldly at her causing Guinevere to run away. Alicia drew a handgun but, Nonette turned and impaled Alicia with her sword killing Miss Lohmeyer. Nonette then turned and chased down Guinevere until the Second Princess tripped and fell down.

"Please, spare me." begged Guinevere.

Nonette didn't answer, instead raising her sword above her own head. Nonette swung down in one fierce movement and decapitated Guinevere. Nonette then turned around and walked back to the frozen Odysseus.

"Do what you will." said the First Prince.

"I'm not going to kill you. My lord has ordered you kept alive." stated Nonette.

A surprised Odysseus took a moment before the surprise ended.

"Who are you working for?" asked Odysseus.

Nonette whispered the answer to the First Prince.

"It can't be." said Odysseus stunned.

"It is." said Nonette smiling.

"What of the monarchy?" asked Odysseus.

"My lord already planned this." answered Nonette.

A transport supporting Nonette arrived at the palace ground. Once the door opened, a familiar girl in a wheelchair came out.

"Hello my brother." said Nunnally.

 

In Tokyo Settlement, Britannian control over what they called Area 11 was slipping away. In the city, the crumbling Britannian Imperial Army tried to hold back the Black Knights. Sir Bismarck Waldstein was controlling the Dame Ernst and Dame Kruszewski on ether side. Dam Ernst was battling Asahina, Dame Kruszewski was battling Chiba and Sir Waldstien was battling Tohdoh.

"Hold on. If we can defeat these forces, the city is ours!" declared Tohdoh.

"Hold on and smash these rebel scum!" cried Bismarck.

Suddenly, the Galahad began flashing as emergency signals blared. Looking at his map, Bismarck saw one unidentified Knightmare easily cutting through the Britannian forces.

"Dammit! They've outflanked us!" cried Monica.

Suddenly, a large orange sky fortress appeared. It turned fired its missiles from it's six missile launchers and whipped out the Britannian Knightmare Frames. Bismarck quickly recognized it as the stolen Siegfried.

"Who are you?" asked Bismarck.

("It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Waldstien.") answered a voice.

"Lord Jeremiah Gottwald!" exclaimed Dorothea.

("I have come to kill you.") stated Jeremiah.

Suddenly, Jeremiah attacked surprising the three Knights of the Round.

"You traitor!" screamed Dorothea.

"In the name of Emperor Charles zi Britannia, we will kill you!" exclaimed Monica.

The two Knights of the Round attacked but, Jeremiah easily dodged their attack. Monica and Dorothea followed him while Bismarck tried to hold off the rebels.

"Naive fools." scoffed Jeremiah.

Dorothea fired her missiles at Jeremiah but, he dodged and dive bombed Dorothea. Before the Knight of 4 could react, Jeremiah used the Slash Harkens on the Siegfried to tear Dorothea's Knightmare Frame apart killing her.

"You'll pay for that!" screamed Monica.

The Knight of 12 attacked but, again Jeremiah easily dodged the attacks. The Siegfried turned sideways and began to spin like a top. Monica tried to escape but, the Siegfried connected and ripped her Knightmare Frame apart killing Monica.

"That just leaves you Sir Waldstein.."

"Treacherous scum." spat Bismarck.

"Now I will prove my loyalty!" declared Jeremiah.

Jeremiah attacked the Galahad forcing Bismarck to fall back. Jeremiah followed while the Japanese watching surprise.

"General Tohdoh, what should we do sir?" asked Asahina.

Tohdoh mused this new development for a moment.

"For now, we continue our advance. This opportunity is far too good to advance." answered Tohdoh.

The Japanese rebels continued their advance as an evenly matched Jeremiah and Bismarck dueled in the skies over Tokyo. The Galad fired the Slash Harkens from his fingers but, the Siegfried dodged.

Jeremiah retaliated by firing his own Slash Harkens but, Bismarck's Excalibur released it's energy shield and blocked them.

"This is exactly what I expected from the Knight of 1." mused Jeremiah.

Jeremiah turned the Siegfried sideways and attacked like a top again as Gawain swung with his sword. The Excalibur connected with Siegfried which triggered an explosion. The Excalibur shattered and fell to the ground while both Knightmare Frames were crippled by the blast.

The Galahad crashed to the ground with a severely injuried Bismarck inside. Jeremiah jumped out of the Siegfried and landed on the ground unharmed. Looking at him, Bismarck was shocked by what he saw.

"You're...a...cyborg." said Bismarck weakly.

"You can thank my lord for that." replied Jeremiah.

Bismarck tried to stand but, Jeremiah drew his blade and with one swing her killed the Knight of 1.

"Nobody will stand in the way of my loyalty." stated Jeremiah.

 

Meanwhile, Sir Bradley and his Valkyrie Squadron were battled addition Black Knights. Tamaki was easily defeated (again) this time by Sir Bradley while Sugiyama, Inoue, Yoshitaka and Yoshida were defeated by the Valkyrie Squadron. Yoshida had been killed by Marika Soersei while Inoue was killed by Liliana Vergamon. Now a panicked Oghi was fending off Sir Bradley.

"Oh man." said a panicked Oghi.

The Oghi tried to flee but, Sir Bradley clipped the float system of his Knightmare Frame to crash. Oghi found himself surrounded on all sides by the four Valkyrie Squadron members. The four Valkyrie Squadron members used their Slash Harkens to lift Oghi into the air.

"What do people value most?" asked Bradley, with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Naoto. I'm sorry." said Oghi, accepting his death.

"There life!" declared Bradley.

Bradley moved in to kill Oghi but, suddenly, a bright red flash interrupted Bradley. In a matter of seconds, the four Valkyrie Squadron members were killed while the Guren rescued Oghi.

"So the Black Knights ace has arrived." said Bradley, with a twisted smile on his faced.

Sir Bradley attacked with his energy lance but, Kallen grabbed the lance with Guren's right arm and ripped it off. Kallen then used her right hand to grab the head of the Percival.

"What do people value most?" asked Kallen.

"I can't be defeated by an Eleven!" cried Bradley.

"Their lives!" cried Kallen.

Kallen then activated the radiant wave surger which caused the Percival to explode killing Sir Bradley. Kallen quickly grabbed her radio.

"Oghi, are you okay?" asked Kallen.

"A little beat up but, I'm fine." answered Oghi.

"I have to rendezvous with Zero." stated Kallen.

"No problem Kallen." said Oghi.

 

Kallen raced off but, as she headed for Zero a thought crossed into her mind. Kallen took a detour and headed to the mansion her stepmother and biological mother lived in. Upon arriving, Kallen exited the Guren and saw a troubling sight: the mansion doors had been ripped off their hinges. Running inside, she found the mansion had been completely ransacked. Kallen reached her mother's room and nervously knocked on the door.

"Go away! There is nothing here to take!" cried Ms. Kouzaki.

"Mom, it's me." said Kallen.

Kallen heard her mother move and twenty seconds later the door opened.

"Kallen, I'm so glad to see you." said Ms. Kouzaki, hugging her daughter.

"What happened?" asked Kallen.

"The other servants ransacked the house when they found out the Black Knights were in the city." answered Ms. Kouzaki.

"But, why did you stay?" asked Kallen.

"Because of you." answered Ms. Kouzaki.

Ms. Kouzaki looked at her daughter and just noticed the jumpsuit she was wearing.

"Kallen, is that a Knightmare Frame pilot's suit?" asked Ms. Kouzaki.

"Yes. I am the Black Knights ace." answered Kallen.

"You aren't the old one with a secret." sighed Ms. Kouzaki sadly.

Ms. Kouzaki rolled up her up her sleeves revealing both arms covered in tract marks.

"Please don't tell me you've been using Refrain." requested Kallen.

"It's the only way I've been able to cope." said Ms. Kouzaki.

Tears rolled down Kallen's eyes as she embraced her mother.

"It's okay mom. Once Japan is free, we'll get you help." said Kallen.

"I will get clean." vowed Ms. Kouzaki.

"We it looks like you've come back." came a snide voice.

Kallen let go of her mother and turned to face her Britannian stepmother.

"I guess you could never stay away from that lousy junkie." huffed Mrs. Statdfeld.

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" snapped Kallen.

"You are no better than that worthless brother of yours." said Mrs. Statdfeld with disgust.

"Don't insult my brother either!" cried Kallen.

"That worthless rat is better off dead." huffed Mrs. Statdfeld.

Kallen had enough and punched her stepmother out.

"Kallen!" exclaimed Ms. Kouzaki.

"I'm sorry mother but, I had to do it." said Kallen.

Ms. Kouzaki closed her eyes and sighed.

"I love you Kallen." said Ms. Kouzaki.

"I love you too mom." said Kallen.

 

After one last hug, Kallen departed with her mother in the hand of the Guren. Kallen reached the location where Oghi was and left her mother there. After that, Kallen departed and raced off until she reached Zero's hideout. She raced inside and found Zero waiting for her.

"I'm here sir." said Kallen saluting.

"I knew you would return." said Zero.

 

In the Viceroy's Palace, an eerie silence encased the building. The soldiers were gone and the officials had either fled or they were re-located. However, one booming figure still loomed in the palaces. Emperor Charles zi Britannia was impatiently awaiting news of the battle. Suddenly, Schneizel walked into the room and bowed to his father.

"You majesty, we must flee immediately." said Schneizel.

"Why?" asked Charles skeptical.

"The rebels are advancing. it would not be safe." answered Schneizel.

"The capital has all ready fallen." noted Charles.

"We can gain political asylum in Australia." proposed Schneizel.

Charles mused for a moment.

"Okay." agreed Charles.

 

Meanwhile, the battle raged in and above Tokyo. The Lancelot, the Mordread and the Tristan were leading the Britannian forces and were cutting through the Japanese rebels. Currently; Gino was battling Asahina, Anya was battling Chiba and Suzaku was battling her former mentor Tohdoh. Suddenly, a blimp appeared on the Lancelot's radar so Suzaku turned and saw the Guren carrying Zero.

"Zero is on the move, I need to move." said Suzaku.

Gino dodged an attack by Asahina's MVS sword and countered with an attack of his own. Gino damaged the float system and forced Asahina to crash land.

"Go ahead." said Gino.

Suzaku left and Tohdoh followed suit. However, the Zangetsu was intercepted by the Tristan.

"You aren't going anywhere." said Gino.

 

The Guren arrived at an abandoned subway entrance. Zero ordered Kallen to rip off the boards covering it up and they went inside. Heading down to the station, they found a subway train loaded with explosives.

"Is this your plan?" asked Kallen.

"Yes. I'm going to use this to blow up the Viceroy's Palace." answered Zero.

"I understand." replied Kallen.

Zero turned and faced the down one of the tunnels.

"I need to leave for a moment. Stay here and guard the explosives." ordered Zero.

 

Zero departed and walked down the abandoned rails of the subway. He found the station he was looking for and saw Schneizel with Kanon next to him. Zero walked up to the Second Prince.

"It is nice to see you again." said Schneizel.

"Did you fulfill your end of our agreement?" asked Zero.

Schneizel snapped his fingers and his Royal Guard walked out holding Charles zi Britannia and gun point.

"So, my son has finally proven himself worthy, Lelouch." said Charles.

Zero chuckled and removed his mask. Kanon was shocked at the face he saw.

"It is true." stated Kanon.

"It's been far too long father." said Lelouch.

"Have you come for revenge?" asked Charles.

"Yes." answered Lelouch.

"You're a fool." laughed Charles.

"I know all about V.V. and your immortality." noted Lelouch.

Charles was overcome with shock and gave Lelouch an evil glare. However, Charles quickly regained his smirk.

"Then you know I cannot die." said Charles.

"Unless somebody takes your Code." noted Lelouch.

A Cheshire cat smile came to Lelouch's face as his Geass activated.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, give me your Code!" cried Lelouch.

The command overcame Charles and, after some fighting, the Emperor caved. He walked over to Lelouch and placed his right hand on the former Seventeenth heir. After a few moments, Charles collapsed dead to the ground.

"Congratulations." sad Schneizel.

"You wanted to do the same." noted Lelouch.

"How will his death be explained?" asked Schneizel.

"Like this." answered Lelouch.

Lelouch drew a handgun, took aim and shot Charles in the head.

"Always thinking ahead. You haven't changed my brother." said Schneizel.

Schneizel turned to Kanon who raised his arm. The royal guard immediately took aim at Lelouch.

"I knew you would betray me." replied Lelouch.

"Men, lower your arms." ordered Schneizel.

"Your majesty, what are you doing?" asked Kanon surprised.

"I believe Lelouch and I should handle this face to face." answered Schneizel.

"You fool." said Lelouch to himself.

Lelouch quickly took aim and fired his gun. However, Schneizel grabbed Kanon by the arm and used him as a human shield. The bullet hit Kanon in the heart killing him.

"How pathetic!" snapped Lelouch.

"He was merely a pawn. I can always find another." shrugged Schneizel nonchalant.

Lelouch got angered over this and activated his Geass.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, die!" ordered Lelouch.

The Geass overtook the all of the royal guard.

"Yes my lord!" cried the royal guard.

The royal guard took aim and either killed each other or themselves.

"Now we're all alone." said Schneizel content.

"I knew my Geass word not work on you but, if yo take the time to notice I am the one with a gun." replied Lelouch.

"I would not be so sure." said Schneizel.

Schneizel suddenly pulled out a gun of his own and aimed it Lelouch. To his surprise; Lelouch laughed, dropped his gun and held his arms out.

"Go ahead. Shoot." said Lelouch.

Schneizel paused trying to deduce what Lelouch was up to. Schneizel chuckled and began to smirk.

"I know what you are doing. I cannot kill you but, you will make a good lab rat." said Schneizel.

Schneizel pulled the trigger and emptied the cartridge putting bullets into Lelouch. A bloody Lelouch collapsed to the ground. Schneizel walked over to his brother and stomped on his mask in contempt. Upon reaching his brother, Schneizel bent down to pick his brother's body up.

"Goodbye brother." said Schneizel.

Schneizel grabbed his brother to pick him up but, the Second Prince suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck. Looking down, Schneizel saw Lelouch had stabbed him with a Kunai. The ninja weapon had pierced the Juglar vein causing Schneizel to cough blood. Schneizel collapsed dead on the ground.

"Thank you Sayoko." said Lelouch.

Lelouch got up and passed the corpse of Schneizel. The bloody Lelouch staggered back down the tunnel until he reached Kallen.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Kallen, seeing her leader.

Kallen raced over and grabbed her bloody leader. A weak Lelouch slumped over in her arms.

"Zero, please speak to me!" cried Kallen.

"We must send the subway train." said Lelouch.

"Please...stay with me!" begged Kallen.

"Thank you Kallen. I am so glad that we met. Our meeting was not coincident." said Lelouch.

Kallen bent over and shared a passionate kiss with Lelouch.

"Yes. I...I...destroy...the world...and create it...anew." said Lelouch.

Lelouch closed his eyes and seemingly passed away. Kallen picked his body up and carried it over to the train. She placed his body in the middle of the explosives and walked back to send it off. However, somebody walked up on her.

"Freeze!" cried Suzaku, drawing his gun.

"So, the puppet is here." mused Kallen.

"I'm not going to let you carry this out." stated Suzaku.

"You cannot stop me." said Kallen.

Suzaku looked over and saw the bloody body of Zero.

"Lelouch." said Suzaku shaken.

"You know him?" asked Kallen surprised.

"He was an old friend." answered Suzaku.

Suzaku lowered his gun and took in everything.

"The revolution must finish." said Kallen.

Kallen activated the subway train. The train lite up and began to roll down the tracks.

 

Meanwhile, the pro-Zero forces were making their way through the city. The Britannian forces had either been killed, captured, fled or defected. Among the latter were Cornelia, Guilford and Darlton. They reached the outskirts of the Viceroy's Palace with Japanese and Britannians standing side by side. Among the crowd were Shirley, Rivalz and Nina.

"There a lot of Elevens here." said Nina.

"I think we should call them Japanese now." noted Rivalz.

"Probably." came a familiar voice.

The three turned around to see Euphie, Cornelia, Guilford and Darlton.

"Your highness." said Shirley, as the three bowed.

"That is not necessary." said Cornelia.

"I...Princess...Euphemia..." stammered Nina.

"I just wish Milly could be here." said Shirley sadly.

"Oh, maybe we are closer than you think." said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Milly, Rolo and Sayoko standing there.

"Madam President!" cried Shirley.

"But, how did you survive?" asked Rivalz.

"Zero saved us." answered Rolo.

"You kidding!" cried Rivalz.

"No. He stopped the car and freed us." explained Sayoko.

"Thank you Lelouch." said Milly to herself.

Suddenly, a brown-skinned woman approached the group.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen Lord Gottwald?" asked Vileta.

"He was aiding us earlier." noted Tohdoh, walking up to Vileta.

Tohdoh and Cornelia stared at each other and shared nod showing respect for each other.

"I'm here." said Jeremiah, making his way through the crowd.

"Lord Jeremiah." said Vileta.

Vileta turned and saw Jeremiah's new appearance.

"Thanks to Lord Zero, I am now a cyborg." said Jeremiah, "Thankfully, Miss Sayoko was kind enough to house him while I underwent my transformation."

"It wasn't just helpful to you." said Sayoko flirtatiously.

"Jeremiah! You're in a relationship with...one of them." said Vileta.

"Chigusa." said a voice.

"Oh crap." said Vileta, her heart skipping a beat.

Oghi walked through the crowd and reached the group.

"It's you." said Oghi jubilent.

"Oh..hello Kaname." replied Vileta blushing.

'You were saying." said Jeremiah smiling.

Cecile Croomy walked through the crowd to the group.

"Excuse me, has one seen Suzaku?" asked Cecile.

"He's still in combat." answered Cornelia.

"I hope he's okay." said Cecile.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine. That boy is quite the resilient one." said Lloyd, surprising everyone.

"Lloyd! I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Cecile.

"Zero and I faked my death. He never had an intention of killing me." replied Lloyd.

Suddenly, the clock struck midnight marking exactly one year since the assassination of Clovis. Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked Tokyo as the Viceroy's Palace was demolished.

"This is what he wanted. The death of the old order." noted Suzaku.

"We can never tell anyone is identity." said Kallen.

"Why?" asked Suzaku.

"So everyone can identify as him." answered Kallen.

 

As everyone watched the explosion, a raven haired teen walked through the streets of Tokyo. He found his green-haired

co-conspirator waiting for him.

"A little overkill if you ask me." said C.C.

"I didn't ask your opinion witch." replied Lelouch.

"So, where do we go now?" asked Lelouch.

"Euro Britannia. We can start our new lives there." answered Lelouch.

"That sounds fine to me." replied C.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is the story finished. I am so glad I was able to finish this story rather than having it just be an idea I never carry out. My next story will be a one-shot with some universe building then I'll do a multichapter focusing on the people C.C. has meet in her life. Thanks for reading and please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I know that was long but, the chapters will be that length because I needed to. The motto of Britannia was the motto of Oceania in "1984" which I chose because of the similarities between Oceania and Britannia. The character Judy Moore was the Hi-TV reporter in R1 episode 21 thought she had no name. Next time we continue. Please review.


End file.
